Perdi Minha Aliança!
by Mra Ichinose
Summary: "Acontece nas melhores famílias", eles disseram. "Tudo bem, cara, logo você encontra", eles disseram. E enquanto eles diziam isso, acha que encontrei minha aliança? Não! Procurei por toda a parte, em todos os distritos e debaixo de cada pedra. E nada! Que Deus me ajude a encontrá-la logo ou serei o mais novo divorciado de Konoha. [SasuSaku]
1. O Início do Pandemônio

**Perdi Minha Aliança!**

_**Sinopse: **__"Acontece nas melhores famílias", eles disseram. "Tudo bem, cara, logo você encontra", eles disseram. E enquanto eles diziam isso, acha que encontrei minha aliança? Não! Procurei por toda a parte, em todos os distritos e debaixo de cada pedra. E nada! Que Deus me ajude a encontrá-la logo ou serei o mais novo divorciado de Konoha. _BASEADA EM FATOS REAIS.

* * *

**Notas iniciais:**

Meus agradecimentos à TsukiNick que me ajudou com a capa e por sempre me aturar. | A ideia inicial era que a fanfiction fosse engraçada, mas vocês perceberão que foi uma tentativa frustrada, por isso não vou garantir que vocês vão rir, certo? TEM LINGUAGEM IMPRÓPRIA NESSA BIROSCA.

No mais, boa leitura.

* * *

C**apítulo 1: O Início do Pandemônio**

Legenda:

_Itálico:_ Pensamento ou recapitulação;

**Negrito**: Ênfase ou destaque;

"Aspas": Volta ao passado, lembranças.

Sem HTML: Narrações, falas normais.

**Important**e: A fanfictions tem muitas passagens de tempo, fiquem atentos e leiam a legenda, por favor.

* * *

•••

_Capítulo 01: O Início do Pandemônio_

Será que existe no mundo algo mais humilhante do que um Uchiha agachado no gramado de casa ou ainda esse mesmo Uchiha usar suas mãos ágeis para tatearem o chão molhado pelo orvalho? Talvez isso seja poético, mas se me perguntar novamente, eu diria: _Não, não há nada mais humilhante que isso_. Seu sharingan estava ativado e sua testa suava. Como era possível que um _shinobi_ reconhecido como era perdesse aquele pequeno objeto? Não se lembrava de ser tão desastrado! Ora, nem estava convivendo tempo demais com Naruto, de onde veio então o momento de distração e burrice que lhe fez perder a própria aliança? Não sabia e bufou aborrecido.

Minutos depois na procura exaustiva – encontrando apenas minhocas, pedras, uma chupeta e até um grão de canjiquinha –, ouviu passos discretos se aproximarem e ficarem mais altos. Conhecia aquele chackra, mas não se virou para trás. Permitiu que se aproximasse e até mesmo lhe sussurrasse ao ouvido:

- Sasuke-kun? O que faz aí?– Era capaz se reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Mas hoje, sinceramente, o último som que gostaria de ouvir era o da voz de sua esposa. Por que raios ela tinha que aparecer?!

- Nada, Sakura – respondeu, levantando-se daquela degradante posição, encontrando um sorriso debochado da Uchiha. – Que sorriso maldito é esse? – seu gênio não mudou muito, continuava um ranheta arrogante.

- Ora, _nada_! Mas imagine a cara do seu filho ao ver o pai, um grande _jounnin_ e exemplo, de quatro no chão, enchendo a roupa e as mãos de lama?– provocou-o, agora que Sasuke definitivamente lhe pertencia para sempre (embora o próprio não soubesse disso) Sakura dedicava seus dias para tirá-lo do sério, e, na maioria das vezes, não obtinha sucesso. – O que você estava fazendo?

- Nada, eu já disse – retorquiu e acrescentou: - E o que você acha que o seu filho pensaria quando visse o rosto da mãe cheio de lama?

- Eu não estou com o rosto cheio de lam... – era tarde, o _shinobi_ havia enchido a mão com uma boa quantidade de terra úmida e grama e esfregou _prazerosamente _na bela face de sua esposa, depois entrou em casa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Sasuke, SUA PESTE!

Que Deus permita que a Uchiha nunca saiba que ele procurava por sua aliança; aliança esta que sua digníssima esposa fez questão de gravar: '_território de Uchiha Sakura, afaste-se ou morra_'. É claro que o joalheiro pestanejou, disse que era impossível colocar uma frase tão grande num objeto tão pequeno, mas bastou um olhar severo da Uchiha que ele logo arrumou o espaço impossível, gravando, até mesmo, na aliança da Sra. Uchiha: '_Todos os direitos reservados à Uchiha Sasuke_'. Isso prova que uma aliança não representa somente a união de duas pessoas, mas também é como uma coleira invisível que obriga duas pobres almas a passarem a eternidade num inferno também conhecido como _casamento_.

E Sasuke, o cara que todo mundo achava que nunca se prenderia a ninguém, estava bem no centro do olho do furacão.

•••

* * *

Mais tarde, bem mais tarde mesmo, perto das oito da noite, no Ichiraku, ouvindo o barulho de sucção que Naruto fazia ao devorar sua tigela de rámen, Sasuke decidiu pedir ajuda dos amigos, já que seus esforços solitários de nada adiantariam. Já poderia imaginar a zombaria, a humilhação e como seria rebaixado ao nível de _baka-nin¹_ por eles: Kakashi, Naruto, Suigetsu e Sai, apesar de o último não ser considerado bem um _amigo. _Mas estava lá, então quem sabe ele não se mostraria útil ao menos uma vez na vida?

Não gostava de pedir ajuda, preferia fazer a maioria de suas coisas sozinho; mas quando o assunto era Sakura e a aliança, ele não poderia deixar brechas para que ela desconfie ou sinta ao menos o cheiro de sua mentira. Sabia exatamente que ela falaria até sua garganta ficar em carne viva e, a cada discussão posterior (mesmo que fosse 40 anos depois do dia de hoje), ela relembraria do fatídico dia em que seu descuidado marido perdeu a aliança, como se fosse algo recente. _"Era o símbolo da nossa união, Sasuke. E você destruiu tu-do. O que somos para você? Hein? Não gosta da sua família? Eu sei que é isso. Daqui a pouco vai esquecer de nós e nos tratar como se não fôssemos nada, assim como a aliança que você perdeu – isto é, se não jogou ela fora! Aposto que você está tendo um caso! Você está, Sasuke?!_

Claro que era apenas uma hipótese. Sakura geralmente não era histérica assim, ao menos quando seu marido e filho não estavam envolvidos, mas, neste caso, era seu precioso Sasuke o objeto de tudo. O que dá à teoria de Sasuke uma porcentagem de 99,9 para 100 que Sakura teria um ataque de pelanca.

Os cabelos da nuca do Uchiha se arrepiaram só de um passo cauteloso à frente.

Pigarreou para chamar atenção, mas o som infernal de Naruto e sua tigela de rámen abafaram-no. Pigarreou mais alto, mas não foi suficiente comparado à algazarra daquele que viria ser o Hokage da vila. _Estamos todos fodidos. _Vendo que não adiantaria, tossiu forçosamente, mas apenas Sai o olhou, sorrindo e voltando-se para própria tigela de rámen meio segundo depois, comendo silenciosamente. _Pelo menos sabe comer. _Voltou a se concentrar em seu objetivo, percebendo que uma investida indireta não daria certo, tentou o contrário:

- Oh, porra, será que dá para olhar pra mim?! – quase gritou, observando os _hashis_ sendo deixados de lado e três pares e meio de olhos esbugalhados voltarem-se para si.

- Quer que todo mundo olhe para você? Faz cosplay do Orochimaru e dança a macarena pela vila, mas agora eu quero comer em paz – foi Suigetsu quem reclamara, visto que Naruto terminava de engolir o macarrão que ficara suspenso no ar pela boca, do contrário estaria berrando e usando palavras menos inteligentes.

- Qual o problema, Sasuke? – a única pessoa sensata ali perguntou, com o rosto escondido pelo livro erótico, erguendo apenas o olho descoberto e, agora, inexpressivo para encarar o ex-aluno por um breve momento.

- Espero que seja importante, Teme, eu tenho mais três tigelas para comer ainda hoje – _fhuuuuin, _o som ensurdecedor do rámem sugado veio logo depois.

Sasuke respirou bem fundo para não perder a paciência, afinal, _precisava_ daquele quarteto patético, eram seus únicos amigos e talvez no meio de tanta babaquice fosse sair a resolução para seu problema. Afinal, _amigos a gente não escolhe._ Não, espere um pouco, há um erro nessa informação... Correção: Amigos de _Uchiha Sasuke_ não se escolhe, pois, para ele, o que vier é lucro – ou não exatamente _lucro_. Mas, sejamos sinceros, o moreno nunca foi o exemplo perfeito de amizade. Então as pessoas mais eram amigas dele do que ele delas. Entende?

- Eu... – o resignado Uchiha começou, desabando sobre um dos banquinhos, com sua voz monótona – perdiminhaaliança – soltou, baixo demais e embolado demais para que qualquer um dos quatro pudesse entender.

- Você o quê?! Pediu uma criança? – Naruto disse, confuso, _fhuuuuin_. – É só fazer, não tem que pedir. _Dattebayo_!

- Não, Naruto, ele pagou uma fiança! – Sai corrigiu.

- Deixem de ser burros, o Sasuke disse "comi a vizinhança" – Suigetsu disse, cheio da certeza que não tinha, com sua enorme boca cheia de dentes afiados formando um sorriso malicioso.

- Mas, segundo um livro que li – Sai voltou a falar, sério e intelectual – o Sasuke _só_ deveria _comer_ a Sakura, afinal, é casado...

- Mas que diabos! Tsc...! Vocês tem vento na cabeça?! Eu não falei nada disso – Sasuke se defendeu, pasmo com a algazarra que três dos seus companheiros fizerem em menos de um minuto – Eu falei que perdi minha aliança! Aliança! – explicou, tirando a luva da mão até então coberta e mostrando a marquinha do anel que já não estava mais ali.

Olhar aquele círculo branco (ainda mais branco que toda sua pele) o fez torcer os lábios em desagrado, afinal, nunca um objeto tão pequeno foi uma semente tão maquiavélica. O fruto da semente, na noite do dia anterior, foi colhido por Sasuke em sua cama, ao lado de sua _quente_ e rosada esposa.

Porém, antes que pudesse recordar os momentos mais sufocantes da sua vida, seu ex-sensei voltou a falar.

- A Sakura já sabe? – perguntou, placidamente.

- Não. Nem pode saber – o Uchiha respondeu, sombriamente.

- Tem medo da Sakura, Sasuke? – Suigetsu provocou pacificamente, observando uma veia pulsante surgir na testa do Uchiha.

- Hm, não. Sabe disso. Só não quero ninguém me enchendo o saco, _principalmente_ _ela_.

_- _Ah, sei, essa não colou.

_- _Isso já é problema seu, peixe-boi! – Viu Suigetsu se encolher sobre o próprio eixo, quase se transformando em água, intimidado pelo sharingan que o Uchiha ativou sem perceber – Então, vão me ajudar ou não? – Sasuke perguntou, sua expressão de ninja impassível não deixando que eles percebessem seu desespero. Ao menos era o que ele queria.

- Sasuke – Kakashi chamou-o, mas todos os rapazes, sem exceção, colocaram os olhares sobre o sensei -, eu te aconselharia a refazer os passos do dia em que percebeu que perdeu sua aliança.

- Refazer os passos? – repetiu ele, não sabia se gostaria de rememorar aquele dia desastroso, mas quando percebeu, começou a relatar aos "amigos" sua desventura humilhante, omitindo alguns fatos vergonhosos, claro, mas tudo aquilo não deixava de ser humilhante.

**T**suzuko!

* * *

**Glossário:**

¹ - _Baka-nin:_ Uma palavra inventada que significa _ninja idiota_. Dorgas, amores, dorgas.

* * *

**Notas: **

1) A fanfictions é UN, como vocês perceberam. Eu preferi omitir os motivos para o Sasuke ter voltado e se casado com a Sakura, certo? Mentira, eu só não queria ter que gastar meus neurônios com isso.

2) O ponto principal é a aliança perdida (Jura?). E, sim, essa fanfiction foi realmente baseada em fatos reais. Inclusive e, principalmente, o final dela. Com o decorrer dela vocês vão saber o que aconteceu quando o Sasuke chegou da missão e, também, o futuro de tudo.

3) Eu já escrevi três capítulos e o quarto e último está na metade, terminarei amanhã. Ou seja, sem atrasos nas postagens. Óh, que maravilha.

Hug.


	2. Mantendo a Boca Fechada

**Capítulo 02: Mantendo a Boca Fechada**

* * *

Legenda:

_Itálico:_ Pensamento ou recapitulação do capítulo anterior (dã);

**Negrito**: Ênfase ou destaque;

"Aspas": Volta ao passado, lembranças.

Sem HTML: Narrações, falas normais.

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

– _Sasuke – Kakashi chamou-o, mas todos os rapazes, sem exceção, colocaram os olhares sobre o sensei -, eu te aconselharia a refazer os passos do dia em que percebeu que perdeu sua aliança._

– _Refazer os passos? – repetiu ele, não sabia se gostaria de rememorar aquele dia desastroso, mas quando percebeu, começou a relatar aos "amigos" sua desventura humilhante, omitindo alguns fatos vergonhosos, claro, mas tudo aquilo não deixava de ser humilhante._

* * *

•••

_Capítulo 02: Mantendo a Boca Fechada_

"**E**stava longe da vila fazia quatro dias, foi enviado em uma missão perigosa e, segundo as ordens, não poderia voltar até que os suspeitos – um clã pequeno que roubava indiscriminadamente de pescadores – fossem presos e interrogados (ou interrogados e depois presos, tanto faz). A missão, claro, foi um sucesso. E, finalmente, ela chegou ao fim e faltavam poucas horas para estar de volta ao seu lar. Mas não estava sozinho: Lee, Kiba e ele formavam um trio quase perfeito. Isso se os dois colegas não brigassem entre si ou, quando não, implicavam com o silêncio mórbido do Uchiha.

– Eita, Sasuke, fala alguma coisa. Mais de 8 horas na estrada e você não diz nada – o cão de Kiba, Akamaru, latiu, concordando com o dono. Lee riu, atento ao monólogo.

– O Uchiha não tem o fogo da juventude, Kiba. Desista! – o melhor ninja em taijutsu que Konoha jamais vira conhecia bem o jeito taciturno de Sasuke. Tão bem que mesmo quando ele protestou contra a união dele com sua amada (e jamais conquistada) Sakura, o outro shinobi limitou-se a erguer uma das sobrancelhas e desdenhar dele balançando a cabeça, sem emitir um único som naquele dia.

– Cale a boca, sobrancelhudo! A conversa não chegou às suas duas taturanas!

– Cale a boca você, vira-lata. Cuide das suas pulgas que você ganha mais – Akamaru grunhiu, em defesa do dono, mas Lee não se intimidou.

Sasuke, expectador principal, começava a perder a paciência. Avançavam pela estrada em boa velocidade, mas aquele falatório e brigas desde a manhã daquele dia estava lhe deixando aborrecido. A única coisa que queria naquele momento era voltar para casa. Só isso. Mas seus parceiros – que ele não escolheu -, não pareciam querer colaborar. E, enquanto avançavam mais ao destino final, mais Sasuke sentia vontade de fazer a missão solo. Era sua ideia desde o início, aliás. Mas a hokage não titubeou. "Você sabe que Konoha não faz missões assim", ela havia dito e não lhe restaram opções, senão a de obedecer.

– E eu lá tenho culpa que seu pinto é tão pequeno que você molha as sandálias quando está urinando, Taturanas? – os ouvidos de Sasuke captaram uma frase avulsa, depois de cinco minutos de briga sem motivo. Amaldiçoou-se por tê-lo feito. Se havia uma coisa no mundo que não lhe interessava, era o tamanho do pênis de outros homens.

– Ora, seu...!

– Não há mal em admitir a verdade, Lee.

– Isso é uma mentira, terei que provar que o fogo da juventude é grande em mim em qualquer parte? – Lee retrucou, tirando o colete ninja e segurando-o com os dentes, sem deixar de seguir o caminho com os outros, começando a tirar o seu horrível e ultrapassado collant verde.**"**

* * *

•••

Naruto, que já havia terminado sua quarta tigela de rámen, ergueu uma mão, interrompendo o relato de Sasuke, enquanto a outra segurava a barriga que doía de tanto rir.

– Espera aí, Sasuke, só um momento, o Lee realmente tirou a roupa só pra provar pro Kiba... Ehrn, você sabe.

– Hmmm, ficou interessado no Lee, Naruto? ...Depois fala que não é bicha - Suigetsu provocou, a segunda frase baixa demais para que o Uzumaki notasse a ironia, não queria atrair a fúria purpurinada do jinchuuriki para si.

– Claro que estou! _Dattebayo! _Continua Sasuke, rápido... Tenho que saber onde isso vai dar_ – _riu.

– Dobe, para de ser e agir como um viado e deixa-me terminar isso logo – disse, prosseguindo seus relatos antes que o amigo hiperativo tivesse tempo de falar aos gritos.

* * *

•••

"**S**asuke viu que deveria intervir, do contrário teria a verdadeira visão do inferno. Se as coisas continuassem assim durante o resto do caminho, era provável que o moreno nocauteasse ambos, pois só assim teria chances de ir para casa em silêncio. Assim, quando Lee ameaçava a tirar a sunga com estampas de pequenas kunais, o líder da missão, Sasuke, bradou:

– Rock Lee, que diabos! Vista essa roupa imediatamente, ninguém está interessado na sua linguiça murcha. Aja como um ninja, cacete!

– Haha, RECEBA! – o Inuzuka provocou e Lee não esperou meio segundo para atacá-lo, ambos rolavam no chão quase instantaneamente, xingando-se, agredindo-se. O Uchiha revirou os olhos.

Com seu sharingan ativado, Sasuke tirou Kiba de cima de Lee, a mão da aliança segurando Kiba e a outra um Lee seminu... Nunca imaginou que um ninja de sua estirpe teria que lidar com uma situação tão... tão... babaca.**"**

* * *

•••

Quando Kakashi ergueu uma mão, Sasuke se interrompeu.

– Então até ontem, levando em conta que vocês partiram de volta à Konoha às seis da manhã, por volta das duas da tarde você ainda estava com a aliança – o _copy_–_ninja_ponderou, com sua calma apática.

– Sim – respondeu, o rosto sereno.

– Então, Uchiha-san, quando viu a aliança pela última vez? – Sai perguntou, fingindo interesse, com seu sorriso imóvel. Já que no livro _Uma Mão Lava a Outra: A Essência da Amizade Ninja _lhe instruíra para agir exatamente assim: simpático, em situações em que seus amigos estavam com problemas.

– Foi em algum momento neste intervalo entre a minha chegada da vila e às nove da noite. Eu não fico o tempo todo olhando para as minhas mãos!

– E quando notou que a aliança havia desaparecido? – Kakashi interrogou.

– No banho – respondeu, lembrando-se de como se esquivou miseravelmente das investidas da sua esposa depois que ela o escorraçou da cama, e, pior, no dia seguinte teve que se submeter a uma exaustiva e inútil procura pelo seu quintal.

– E aconteceu algo realmente _interessante_ na sua volta da missão, Teme?

– Não... – _será_ _que_ _ser assediado, quase estuprado e quase morto pelos olhares da Sakura conta?_

* * *

•••

"**L**á estava ele, livre de Kiba e Lee; andando pelo corredor de sua casa. Nem Sakura nem seu filho estavam lá, notou pelo silêncio (e não pelo chakra, por razões óbvias). Deixou as sandálias no hall de entrada, a katana na sala, a hitai-ate¹ marcada por seus crimes de nuke-nin no corredor e o resto das peças no chão do quarto, entrando nu debaixo do cobertor da cama. Sabia que Sakura encheria o saco por ele deitar lá todo sujo, sem banho, com sangue seco nas mãos e suado, mas faria como sempre fazia nessas situações: Fingir que não a escutava.

Tão logo se aconchegou, o cansaço venceu e dormiu.

Mais tarde, o que poderia ser três minutos ou três horas, não sabia, pôde ouvir uma voz lhe chamando suavemente – "_Sasuke_, _Sasuke_" –, sentiu o cobertor ser puxado aos poucos, deslizando por sua pele como seda, revelando-a eroticamente, juntamente com as cicatrizes de suas costas. Foi então que se lembrou de que estava sem roupa e por pouco, muito pouco, conseguiu segurar o tecido que lhe cobria.

– O que você estava fazendo, Sakura?! – falou, numa mistura estranha de fúria e sonolência, para a Uchiha que estava em pé à sua frente, segurando uma ponta do cobertor.

– Já é noite, cheguei há três horas e estou te chamando faz dois minutos seguidos, eu já ia tomar medidas drásticas! – ela retrucou, franzindo a testa que tanto odiava – Hey, por que está pelado aí? – ela sorriu, mas logo este murchou – Espera um pouco... SASUKE! Você está todo sujo! Eu não acredito! Faz isso porque não é você quem lava, não é?!

– Hm... Hunf! – falou, resmungando, enrolando-se no lençol branco (agora não-tão-branco-assim) e indo em direção ao banheiro, ignorando-a com toda sua dignidade. E também porque sabia que estava errado, o melhor seria sair de fininho mesmo.

* * *

(...)

Abriu o chuveiro e rapidamente tratou de se livrar de toda aquela sujeira. Fez uma conchinha com as mãos e encheu-a de xampu, quando passou nos cabelos negros, deixou um pouco cair nos olhos, ardeu muito e soltou um palavrão baixo; o incômodo não desapareceu, mas extravasou a raiva. Pessoas com sharingan tinham os olhos mil vezes mais sensíveis que pessoas comuns, mas o próprio Uchiha não tinha muito cuidado com isso.

Ficou mais 10 minutos com o chuveiro aberto, se esfregando aqui e, especialmente,**lá **e foi neste momento em que se deu conta da falta de sua aliança. _Ah, cacete, merda, caralho!_ Bufou, xingou, brochou, procurando a aliança por todo o banheiro, usando o sharingan ainda irritado pelo xampu , depois de ver que a busca era inútil, saiu; o cheiro de sabonete e cabelo recém-lavado espalhava-se pelo ar, o seguindo.

_Puta que pariu, perdi minha aliança!_

* * *

(...)

Evitando Sakura a todo custo, Sasuke procurou pelo objeto de ouro por todo o interior da casa. Dizendo palavras feias a cada passo – apenas mentalmente, claro; pois seu filho pequeno estava lá e não queria palavras tão feias na boca do menino, já bastava herdar sua personalidade de velho rabugento. – Evitou Sakura ao máximo (que estava lá fora estendendo a roupa de cama no varal), não chegando a perguntá-la sobre o objeto de busca, porque já previa o show que ela faria. Mas ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que seria impossível fugir dela mais tarde no quarto, principalmente depois que ele passou quatro dias fora. Provavelmente ela gostaria de fazer um novo membro da família naquela noite e, com certeza, iria perceber a ausência da aliança.

_Fodeu_.**"**

* * *

•••

– Sasuke, você está bem, cara? – Suigetsu perguntou, tirando Sasuke de seu transe. Pensar em Sakura e no quão difícil foi manter-se longe dela e encarar olhares assassinos o dia todo lhe faziam ficar um pouco aéreo.

– Hum...

– Mas que diabos são esses "hum", teme? Ninguém entende seus "hum", animal. Fala direito: _sim_ ou _não_. É simples!

– Dobe, vai dar o rabo. Aproveita que você tem dez.

– Meu Deus, vocês ainda são gennins? – Kakashi falou reprovativo, abandonando seu livro querido, tinha que colocar ordem naquilo, do contrário... Melhor não pensar. – Bom, temos que encontrar a aliança de qualquer jeito, senão teremos uma viúva, um garotinho órfão e um ninja Uchiha morto em um único dia, por isso: tenham foco no objetivo. Alguém tem algum plano de busca?

– É só nos separarmos e procurarmos, _dattebayo_!

– Mas apenas pelos locais de Sasuke frequentou naquele dia, Naruto. Nada de Ichiraku, acabamos de sair de lá. – Kakashi advertiu o ex-aluno.

– Mas como você...? – o jinchuuriki choramingou.

– Mas e o Sasuke? Não seria melhor ele voltar para casa e dar um jeito na Sakura? Assim ela não desconfia – Suigetsu, com toda a sabedoria do seu cérebro 100% água conseguiu sugerir.

– Acho uma boa ideia... – Sai se pronunciou, só para não ficar de fora.

– Hm, é – o Uchiha decidiu que deveria fazer o mesmo.

– Então fica assim: Sai procura pelo leste da vila, Naruto pelo oeste, Suigetsu pelo norte e eu pelo sul.

– Mas faremos isso de graça? – Suigetsu protestou, apoiando-se na kubikiribochou².

– Concordo! Quero algo em troca. Se eu encontrar, teme, vai ter que pagar um ano de rámen para mim! _Datebbayo! _E retirar o que disse sobre meus dez rabos.

– Eu queria uma boa pedra de amolar para a kubikiribochou². Só uma dica: As do centro de Iwagakure³ são as melhores – e caríssimas, mas Suigetsu achou melhor omitir o fato.

– Já que é assim... – Kakashi disse, colocando a mão atrás da nuca – tenho em falta um livro da série Icha Icha... É o mais raro – e igualmente caro.

– Eu quero algo mais simples, Uchiha – Sai falou, o livro _Uma Mão Lava a Outra: A Essência da Amizade Ninja _ensinava que os amigos humildes são os mais prezados – seria de muita ajuda se posasse nu para que eu possa desenhá-lo.

– ...

– É apenas para um jutsu que estou desenvolvendo, Uchiha-san.

– ...

– Não farei nada estranho com seu desenho, Uchiha-san. Juro.

– ...

– Não vou vender nem nada do tipo.

– Depois eu sou o viado da turma! _Dattebayo_!

– Certifique-se de _não_ achar a aliança, Sai – Sasuke disse, cauteloso, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Mas então, teme, negócio fechado? – estendeu a mão.

– Tsc, espero que um dia eu faça amigos que me saiam mais baratos– resmungou, apertando a mão do pior amigo que algum dia já teve o desprazer te ter.

**T**suzuko...

* * *

**Glossário:**

¹ - _Hitai-ate_ – é a bandana ninja que todo o povo de Naruto usa. O Sasuke continua usando a mesma hitai-ate que abandonou no Vale do Fim, certo? Com o corte e tudo.

² - _Kubikiribochou_ – é a ex-espada do Zabuza Momochi, que agora pertence ao Suigetsu. Também conhecida por Zambatou, mas preferi o nome original, visto que a zambatou é tipo de espada usado em batalha para derrubar cavalos e cavaleiros.

³ - _Iwagakure_ – Vila Oculta da Pedra. Porque, né, pedra, amolar, pedra, vila da pedra...

* * *

Notas:

Quem encontrará a aliança? Façam suas apostas!

E Sakura, o que ela aprontou com o Sasuke na noite em que ele chegou da missão?

P.s.: A história se passa num intervalo de dois/três dias. O primeiro dia: Que é quando o Sasuke chega da missão e percebe que perdeu a aliança; e o segundo dia, que é quando o Sasuke amanhece o dia procurando a aliança no quintal de casa e mais tarde vai falar com os amigos. Certinho?

Hug!

**Fajolinha** e **Naybarbosa**, muito obrigada por seus comentários. De verdade. *-*


	3. Enfurecendo a Patroa

**Capítulo 03: Enfurecendo a patroa...**

* * *

Legenda:

_Itálico:_ Pensamento ou recapitulação do capítulo anterior (dã);

**Negrito**: Ênfase ou destaque;

"Aspas": Volta ao passado, lembranças.

Sem HTML: Narrações, falas normais.

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

_- Mas então, teme, negócio fechado? – estendeu a mão._

_- Tsk, espero que um dia eu faça amigos que me saiam mais barato – resmungou, apertando a mão do pior amigo que algum dia já teve o desprazer te ter._

* * *

•••

_Capítulo 03: Enfurecendo a patroa..._

Olhou para a lua brilhante e redonda no céu e também para suas estrelas, calculando as horas por meio delas. Fazia muito tempo que seu treinamento ninja lhe ensinara habilidade tão útil: Eram 9h16min; logo começou a bocejar até seus olhos lacrimejarem de sono. Acordou tão cedo para procurar a aliança pelo quintal... fora que precisou enrolar Sakura por praticamente o dia inteiro e havia mais um acréscimo igualmente enfadonho: o cansaço mental que seus amigos lhe provocaram, era esperado que estivesse exausto. E estava.

Abriu a porta de casa quando a alcançou, deixando as sandálias cheias de poeira no hall, calçando as pantufas cinza e sem vida. Encontrou o pequeno Itachi no tapete da sala brincando entretido. Vasculhou o lugar – _onde está a megera? – _até perceber que Sakura não estava na sala. Aproximou-se do menino, que não sabia falar mais que dez palavras e mesmo assim saiam erradas. Era sua cópia quase perfeita, Sasuke decidiu deixar o cabelo do filho crescer e amarrá-lo num rabo-de-cavalo simples e baixo, mantendo assim uma certa lembrança do irmão.

- Onde está a sua mãe, Itachi? – perguntou num sussurro, acocorando-se em frente ao menino de pouco mais de um ano de idade.

- _Mama_? – soou a voz infantil e monótona como a do pai, o garotinho olhou para o brinquedo nas mãos, levantou uma delas e com o dedinho indicador apontou para a cozinha.

- Hm... – murmurou, desajeitadamente, para então acariciar de forma igualmente desajeitada a cabeça do garoto duas ou três vezes. Pra Uchiha Sasuke, um _obrigado_ custava muito sair e acreditava (com razão) que um cafuné no menino teria o mesmo significado de um.

Sabendo que uma ou outra teria que ver Sakura de qualquer jeito, encaminhou-se para a cozinha. Neste horário geralmente Sakura estava terminando de lavar a louça e preparar algo para Itachi. Ele havia avisado que não comeria em casa naquela noite, pois já havia marcado com os seus _quase_-amigos. Claro que a ideia não a agradou e uma cara feia foi a resposta de Sasuke, que ignorou solene. Isso só a irritou e ele lembrava-se perfeitamente da frase dela: _Ah, é? Vai, então. Já que prefere comer com os seus amigos a comer sua mulher! _A porta do banheiro batendo num estrondo impediu qualquer chance de retruco que ele esperava ter.

_O que eu faço com esse papel-bomba prestes a explodir?_As lembranças dos acontecimentos voltaram facilmente à memória, no entanto.

* * *

•••

"**T**inha acabado de aparecer no quarto logo depois de sair do banho, já descansado e limpo da missão recente, Sakura estava em outro cômodo da casa – provavelmente lá fora; sabia que, se por acaso se concentrasse, poderia saber a coordenada exata, mas não tinha interesse nisso no momento –, então, sorrateiramente, caminhou até a cômoda, onde pegou um par de luvas ninja para encobrir a falta da aliança. Fazendo uma prece silenciosa para que a Uchiha não fizesse perguntas.

Sasuke foi até a cozinha, sobre a mesa havia um _bentô¹_. O shinobi pegou os hashis que estavam ao lado e o abriu, o cheiro despertou seu olfato e paladar, a comida dentro parecia deliciosa também. Tudo estava cuidadosamente dividido, o arroz no vapor numa repartição; dois tipos de peixe (atum e salmão) em outra; e alguns legumes picados em quadrados perfeitos na seguinte. Não havia sobremesa. Sakura sabia que o moreno não gostava. Sasuke comeu o bentô todo, mas o sabor provou-se não estar compatível com a aparência e cheiro, todavia.

- Estava bom? – ouviu a voz de Sakura ali perto, assim que ele terminou.

- Melhor que o último – pousou os hashis sobre o bentô. Aprendeu a duras penas que, quando se trata da pessoa com quem você divide o teto e sobrenome, o melhor era simplesmente dar a resposta que ela desejava (ou então perto disso).

- Você está com uma cara estranha... – viu os olhos dela estreitarem, fazia tempo que Sakura aprendera a ler sua cara estaticamente no modo carranca. Para Sasuke, essa estranha capacidade só dava problemas – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sasuke?

- Não. – Poderia ter inventado qualquer desculpa, mas Sasuke Uchiha não costuma se justificar. E a verdade acusatória da perca de sua aliança estava lá, perturbando-o. Mas um ninja não demonstra sentimentos. – Onde está o Itachi?

- Chamou por você, bebeu um pouco de leite e então dormiu, tudo isso enquanto o pai tomava banho por duas horas – camuflou a crítica.

- Você mesma reclamou que eu estava sujo – deu de ombros.

- E estava mesmo! Não sabe como foi difícil tirar as manchas do lençol. Acabei de estendê-lo no varal, aliás.

- Hm... – crispou os lábios, disfarçadamente. _Tenho que distraí-la, mudar para uma zona mais segura. _ Percebeu Sakura ficar mais perto e enroscar os dedos em seus cabelos, seu nariz quase na altura do pescoço dela. Sabia o que aconteceria. _Ao que parece, não precisarei fazer muito esforço._ E, poderia dizer, ansiava por aquilo tanto quanto ela.

- Senti saudades...

O sorriso sem graça que ela trazia nos lábios desapareceu quando se inclinou e o beijou com a boca entreaberta, seus lábios comprimindo o lábio superior de Sasuke e ele o seu inferior por dois segundos, para então se afastarem e se encontrarem novamente, de forma diferente e perfeita. Sasuke a trouxe para mais perto e se levantou da cadeira, pressionando sua cintura contra a dela intimamente, aproveitando o apoio da mesa logo atrás. As mãos masculinas seguraram-na pelos quadris, para então subir, subir...

Seus cabelos foram puxados e bagunçados com mais entusiasmo no momento em que ele inseriu a língua bem-vinda e conhecida, roubando todo o ar e sossego para si e, ao mesmo tempo, presenteando-a com seu próprio fôlego. Uma das mãos passeantes de Sasuke desceu o caminho que percorrera, abrindo passagem na blusa branca dela com os dedos e entrando em contato com a pele clara e febril, sucumbindo ao ímpeto de caminhar por ali livremente; com ela sussurrando e se entregando para ele, se perdendo nele em cada segundo. Sentiu Sakura se apertar contra si... Ou seria ele contra ela? Em ambos os casos, não deixava de ser uma tortura. Fascinante, porém.

Então o fascínio acabou de súbito.

- E-espera, Sasuke – Sakura pediu, afastando-se para uma distância insignificante -, por que está usando essas luvas? Tire isso... É desconfortável.

_Você realmente tinha necessidade de lembrar-se disso agora, exatamente agora? Se eu tirar as luvas, vai perceber que estou sem a – três vezes maldita – aliança._

- Não posso tirar as luvas, Sakura.

- Ahn... Por quê?! – choramingou.

- Porque é um novo treinamento. Tenho que ficar com ela até depois de amanhã – _ou o resto da minha vida, se não encontrar a aliança._

- Treinamento estranho... – Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas, duvidando do seu marido que, até hoje, nunca havia mentido. _Não é hora para começar a desconfiar dele, é? _– Que seja. Mas não vai encostar em mim com essas luvas, elas machucam.

- Tsc, mais essa – desdenhou. Porque ele, _logo_ _ele_, não costumava começar qualquer coisa e deixá-la pela metade. Isso incluía principalmente sua vida sexual, que já não era _láaa_ grande coisa devida suas missões demoradas e estar sempre longe de casa. Itachi, aliás, aconteceu por pura sorte. De uma _rapidinha_ que nem deveria ter acontecido, onde foram _quase_ pegos em flagrante.

- Vai tirar as luvas ou não?

- Não.

- Não quer ficar comigo, Sasuke?

- Sim, mas com as luvas. Você não vai morrer por isso.

- Mas não vou gostar, o que é _quase_ a mesma coisa – ele desejou rir, mas sua cabeça estava em jogo.

- Então nada feito – ela lhe empurrou com força, afastando-o consideravelmente. Frustrada. Ele fingiu que não era grande coisa e que _não_ doeu por ela ter usando um pouco de chakra. Infelizmente, só não daria para fingir que não teria um pequeno hematoma no peito, é claro.

- Está certo! Mas nem sonhe em dormir comigo, Uchiha, vá ficar no quarto do Itachi! Talvez arrume um consolo melhor nos bichinhos de pelúcia, eles não vão reclamar por uma luva – declarou, furiosa.

Naquele noite, Sasuke sonhou com alianças, uma cabra, pombinhas, repolhos e seu divórcio... Mas ao menos descobriu que ursinhos de pelúcia davam ótimos travesseiros.

* * *

O sol nem havia nascido direito e lá estava Sasuke agachado no meio do quintal procurando pela aliança perdida. Sabia que, de certa forma, era inútil procurar por ali, afinal tudo o que fez na noite em que chegou da missão foi atravessar o quintal e chegar à porta. Mas tinha que se agarrar a cada local onde sua preciosa rosquinha de ouro poderia ter caído, pois sempre teria aquela impressão de que ela estaria no local onde jamais procuraria.

Percebeu Sakura se aproximar dele e perguntar o que estava fazendo, respondeu secamente. Ela comentou algo sobre o que Itachi pensaria se o visse naquela posição ridícula e, ele, nada mais fez do que encher as mãos de lama e esfregar no rosto de Sakura. Se ela já estava nervosa por ele ter lhe negado fogo, um crime a mais na sua sentença de morte não faria diferença. Faria?

- SASUKE, SUA PESTE! – a ouviu gritar, enquanto entrava em casa. Desta vez, tinha um plano melhor, já que a aliança não estava em lugar algum na casa, com certeza estaria por aí na vila. Mas se usasse a técnica do _bunshin _atrairia indesejada atenção pela vila, por isso, decidiu pedir ajuda dos amigos. Pela única, última e primeira vez na sua vida, claro.

O difícil seria sair de casa à noite sem que o protótipo de _bijuu²_ como qual era casado desconfiasse ou colocasse em risco sua principal missão: Salvar seu casamento – e a si mesmo. Não porque sentiria saudades dela, do aconchego do lar, dos beijos inesperados e das mordidas na orelha. Fazia tudo pelo seu filho. Uchiha Sasuke continuava sendo Uchiha Sasuke. E não seria um casamentozinho que iria mudá-lo, nem que fosse ligeiramente!

Ficou o dia todo enrolando e observando Itachi, percebendo o quanto o garoto era inteligente e que, com certeza, seria melhor ninja do que ele o é. Pensar nisso deixava-o de certa forma orgulhoso. Gostaria muito ver seu Itachi socando a cara dos filhos do Dobe. _Isso se ele souber o que enfia onde e ter capacidade para fazer um. _Já que os progressos do Uzumaki com a Hyuuga não eram grande coisa, um romance da época do arco da velha. Consistiam em desmaios, apertos de mão e beijos na bochecha. Sasuke só sabia disso porque, certo dia, Naruto tomou saquê demais e resolveu contar sua vida pessoal para a vila e o mundo.

_Tsc, babaca._

O que não significava que dispensaria a ajuda daquele _babaca_.

E assim foi, já de noitinha, enfrentando um dia inteirinho de olhares frios e fatais, Sasuke finalmente se aproximou de sua ferina mulher para lhe avisar que sairia. Geralmente, ele simplesmente saía sem avisar, mas não estava com muita vontade de jogar sal na ferida. Não era tão idiota. Não foi novidade encontrá-la fora de si novamente, na porta do banheiro.

_Pior que mulher mal comida é mulher não comida, puta que pariu. _

E, muito mansamente, a frase saiu de sua boca:

- Sakura, estou saindo para jantar com uns amigos. – como Naruto sempre estava enfiado no Ichiraku, seria fácil encontrá-lo lá e persuadi-lo em ajudá-lo. E como ele nunca estava sozinho, se aproveitaria de quem quer que fosse que estivesse na companhia do futuro Hokage,

- Aaah! – ela se virou para ele, revoltada – Primeiro faz jogo doce com essa história de luva, agora diz que vai "jantar" com os amigos. Andou comendo meus remédios alucinógenos _de novo_?

-...

- SASUKE!

-... O quê?

- ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ!

- Eu sei. Meus tímpanos também estão cientes.

- Ah, é? Será assim, então?! Vá, Sr. Uchiha. Já que prefere comer com os seus amigos a comer sua mulher! – bateu a porta do banheiro com força.

O Uchiha sequer olhou de volta, seu orgulho não foi exatamente ferido, mas sentiu-se profundamente incomodado com aquela – injusta – acusação. E, numa situação daquelas, teria que seguir o parâmetro "#1647-B" do código ninja, que diz: Quando você estiver numa situação desesperadora e estiver totalmente fodido, só há uma coisa a fazer: Levantar a cabeça, continuar andando e fingir que não é contigo**".**

•••

**T**suzuku...

* * *

**Glossário:**

_¹-_ _Bentô/Bentou_: refeição individual que é servida em uma caixinha muito legal.

² _- Bijuu – _São monstros/criaturas grandes, ferozes e perigosas que acumulam grande quantidade de chakra em si. A Kuruma, por exemplo, é o bijuu do Naruto. Mas eu sei que você já sabe. Mas deixa meu glossário ficar bonitinho.

* * *

Notas:

Bom, eu tive que escrever esse capítulo duas vezes no dia, porque teve uma queda de energia e o Word não salvou. Pense no desespero da criança.

• Atenção, plis: O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO (Fuja se for capaz...), aliás, retoma Sasuke indo em direção à cozinha (lembram que o pequeno Itachi indicou o caminho para ele e aquilo tudo, mas no caminho o Sasuke relembrou o ataque de pelanca da Sakura? ), então: agora o Uchiha está indo ter um "papinho" cabeça, corpo, língua, aquilo que você pensou e tals com a Sakura. Que ele consiga amansar a fera, então.

P.S.: Espero que esses 'vai e vem" de passado e presente não esteja confundido vocês. Até o próximo capítulo. Hug!


	4. Fuja se For Capaz

**Nota: **

Ahá! Tia Camis, que é uma Power Ranger disfarçada (xiu, pessoas, segredo), recomendou a fanfic lá no Nyah! Muito obrigada, tia.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Fuja se for capaz...**

Legenda:

_Itálico:_ Pensamento ou recapitulação do capítulo anterior (dã);

**Negrito**: Ênfase ou destaque;

"Aspas": Volta ao passado, lembranças.

Sem HTML: Narrações, falas normais.

* * *

**No Capítulo anterior...**

"_O Uchiha sequer olhou de volta, seu orgulho não foi exatamente ferido, mas sentiu-se profundamente incomodado com aquela – injusta – acusação. E, numa situação daquelas, teria que seguir o parâmetro "#1647-B" do código ninja, que diz: Quando você estiver numa situação desesperadora e estiver totalmente fodido, só há uma coisa a fazer: Levantar a cabeça, continuar andando e fingir que não é contigo__**".**_

* * *

•••

_Capítulo 04: Fuja se for capaz..._

De volta ao presente...

Como Itachi lhe informara, Sakura estava na cozinha. Sasuke viu-a fazer uma mamadeira para o menino. Assim que o notou, ela virou o rosto para o outro lado, emitindo um "_hunf_" exagerado, fazendo um beicinho mimado que talvez nem a própria percebesse. Ele se fez de cego e surdo. Atrair a ira de Sakura para si não era uma atitude muito inteligente. Esperava reparar o dano naquela noite. "_Não seria melhor ele voltar para casa e dar um jeito na Sakura? Assim ela não desconfia" – _tudo bem, tinha que admitir: Suigetsu estava certo e "dar um jeito na Sakura" agora era prioridade.

- Ainda com essas luvas? – ela falou, olhando-o de esguelha e rancorosa.

- É... – deu de ombros, com prudência.

- Hm... Sasuke, estava bom o jantar com seus _amiguinhos_? – a ironia e a falsa cortesia na voz dela não eram boa coisa.

- Não exatamente.

- É? Que ótimo para você! – Tudo saiu entre os dentes, e enroscou o bico da mamadeira quase com raiva. – Darei isso para o Itachi e o farei dormir, pode ficar com ele e os ursinhos novamente no quarto, se quiser.

- Sabe que eu não quero.

- Ah, não?! Minha nossa, Uchiha! O que você quer, então? – simplesmente a odiava quando ficava com essa ironia ridícula. Quase quis voltar atrás e ir dormir com os ursinhos do filho. Mas ele tinha uma missão.

- Em ordem alfabética?

- Co-como quiser – ela fraquejou, era sua chance. _Jogue o jogo agora, Sakura._

- Vejamos, serei claro: Acasalar, afogar o ganso, castigar a perseguida, transar, trepar, trocar o óleo, ...

- Ei, ei! Pode parar! Eu... Eu entendi... Que sem vergonha! – O Uchiha viu o rosto dela ir do rosa ao vinho em questão de segundos, se divertindo com isso.

-... Hunpf.

Sasuke deu _aquele_ sorriso. O mesmo que usava quando prendia um inimigo num genjutsu. O seu sorriso mais sacana, o mais misterioso, o mais perturbador, vaidoso e malandro. E, porque não, o mais _cúmplice_. Não era um do tipo de Naruto, onde é possível fazer um exame dentário completo. Ou do tipo do Sai, que oscila entre o falso e o forçado. Era mais para uma curva única em um dos cantos dos lábios, mostrando apenas um pouco dos dentes branquinhos. Qualquer um pode dar esse sorriso, é claro. Mas não é qualquer um que o faz tão bem quanto Uchiha Sasuke.

- Bastardo, isso é trapaça.

- Sim, mas mesmo sabendo disso você não recusou a oferta.

- Apenas por capricho – Sakura deu de ombros, fazendo pouco caso.

- Tsc...!

_Ora, quem está fazendo jogo doce agora? _Pegou-se pensando. Nunca foi de correr atrás de mulheres, principalmente da _sua_. Não era por não ter atitude, mas ele era um ex-vingador, um Uchiha, tinha sangue nos olhos – literalmente –, o que significava (de forma indireta) que quem deveria correr atrás dele seriam as mulheres e não o contrário, e sim, pensava assim com toda sua arrogância. E é aí que surge o _x _da questão. Quando Sakura veio até ele, se esquivou. _Mas era para minha proteção, se essa mulher me pega sem aliança a Quinta Guerra Ninja começaria_. _E não vai ter hokagezinho nenhum do passado para salvar ninguém dessa vez._

- Sem luvas – ela declarou diante do silêncio dele, ruborizando.

-Sem luvas – confirmou, _isso já me deu dor de cabeça o bastante. Agora seja o que Deus quiser. _E, verdade seja dita, ele não perderia nada dando um _jeito_ na Sakura. Talvez um pouco de energia, suor e material genético. Mas o que é isso perto pandemônio que ela provocaria? O preço de uma aliança, apenas.

_- _E o seu "treinamento", Sasuke? Não pense que esqueci – Sakura poderia ter feito as aspas no ar com as duas mãos, se uma delas não estivesse ocupada com a mamadeira. Pena.

- Farei uma exceção por hoje.

- E por que não fez ontem?

- Porque não, tsc.

- Isso não é resposta! – Ela viu Sasuke crispar os lábios e franzir a testa. Pensou ter ouvido um leve ranger de dentes, mas só poderia estar imaginando.

- Sakura, faz o seguinte: Dê a mamadeira para o Itachi e depois que ele dormir nos falamos – deu um beijo rápido para pontuar a frase e saiu antes que estragasse todo seu esforço sozinho, afinal de contas, bem que a Sakura poderia facilitar as coisas sem fazer perguntas irritantes.

Sasuke passou na sala e deu alguma rápida atenção ao filho. Para então se dirigir até o próprio quarto inocentemente e como quem não quer nada.

A Uchiha viu-o sumir no corredor, e foi até Itachi, dando-lhe um sorriso caloroso e a mamadeira. Tudo bem que, na visão de Sakura, seu marido vinha agindo muito estranhamente desde que voltou da missão. E foi achando que ele havia passado por algum trauma nesta, que leu os relatórios da missão escondida de Tsunade mais cedo. Descobriu que tudo havia sido normal.

_Então o que há com você, Sasuke? _Havia ficado _muito_ chateada com ele por tê-la agarrado daquele jeito na cozinha e depois ter arrumado problemas com as luvas, não importa se ela começou. Era coisa pequena, é claro, e Sakura poderia ter deixado passar, mas ficou tão irritada com a indiferença dele que passou o resto do dia a olhá-lo como se quisesse comer seus olhos. E só para afrontá-la o desgraçado nem havia hesitado quando pegou um futon e foi dormir no quarto de Itachi.

_Sim, ele anda muito estranho. E vou descobrir o que é._

Sorriu em expectativa. Havia um Uchiha imutavelmente rabugento lhe esperando no quarto. E, bem... que melhor hora para arrancar segredos de Sasuke do que este?

* * *

•••

_No Leste... _

Sai perambulava pelas ruas de Konoha, estava escuro, o que dificultava ainda mais a busca, mas conseguiu uma lanterna e saiu a procura. Gostaria muito de encontrar a aliança, talvez assim o Uchiha fosse mais amigável e pudessem ter um laço de amizade. Desde que saiu da Anbu-Raiz vinha tentando conquistar cada vez mais amigos, mas parecia que quanto mais seguisse as regras dos livros que lia, mais as pessoas se irritavam.

_- Devo estar seguindo as instruções de maneira errada – _pensou. De fato estava, contudo não sabia exatamente no que errava.

Estava procurando debaixo de um vasinho de plantas quando se lembrou do que o Uchiha havia dito: _Certifique-se de não encontrar a aliança. _O que aquilo significava, afinal? Sai precisava encontrar o objeto para conseguir completar seu novo jutsu com a ajuda do nu do Uchiha, Sasuke precisava que ele encontrasse a aliança para não morrer, mas este mesmo Sasuke disse para não encontrá-la.

Sentou-se no chão, desanimado. O que será que o livro _Uma Mão Lava a Outra: A Essência da Amizade Ninja_ diria sobre aquilo? Segurando a lanterna com a boca, pegou o livro e o abriu no capítulo trinta e quatro: "_Amigos bipolares: Como Agir e Compreendê-los_". E foi tentando desvendar o que Sasuke realmente queria, que Sai se esqueceu de procurar pela aliança e ficou lá sentado, apenas lendo o livro calmamente...

* * *

_No Norte..._

Suigetsu chutava uma pedrinha com os pés a cada passo, e quando a chutava com muita força e esta desaparecia, pegava outra no caminho e repetia o processo. Os olhos entediados olhavam sem muito interesse para os cantos da rua, às vezes no chão, às vezes num telhado. Não poderia deixar de pensar no quão útil seria ter um sharingan. A tarefa seria realizada em cinco minutos, em vez de cinco horas. Não deveria ter sugerido que o Sasuke fosse para casa._ Mas, bem, com aquele mau humor dele é melhor que tenha ido mesmo. Não ficaria admirado se a aliança estivesse fugindo dele, em vez de estar perdida. _

A lua brilhava cada vez mais majestosa no céu. E Suigetsu lamentou muitas vezes por ser amigo de Sasuke e por ter aceitado o convite de Naruto para ir ao Ichiraku, se tivesse recusado não estaria em tal situação. _Se eu não fosse amigo desse placebo¹, agora eu poderia estar muito bem __tentando__ comer a Karin ou afiando minha espada. Bem, é tudo a mesma coisa se eu parar pra pensar. _Mesmo assim, continuou procurando muito porcamente pelas ruelas da vila, reclamando a cada vez que dava um passo, amaldiçoando os Uchiha e Uzumaki.

* * *

_No sul..._

Kakashi bocejou alto. Estava em um dos bairros com iluminação pública. Gostaria muito de ler seu livro, mas tinha que prestar atenção na sua incumbência. Afinal, aquela era a primeira vez que Sasuke lhe pedira alguma coisa, o Hatake ficou surpreendido, até, quando o ex-aluno com toda a dificuldade do mundo contou seus problemas. E o _copy-ninja_ sabia que, de fato, a coisa era séria. Conhecia bem Sakura e do que ela seria capaz. Mas não significava que fazia aquilo de bom grado.

_- Tudo belo Icha Icha Ecchi² – _pensou com determinação, para então fazer alguns selos com as mãos e dizer em voz baixa: - Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ninken.

A técnica nada mais era que uma das mais comuns de Kakashi, herança de seu pai: O Jutsu de invocação de seus cães-ninjas rastreadores. Pakkun, o velho e rabugento companheiro, estava cercado pelos outros cães. O focinho do animal não escondia seu desgosto por estar ali.

- Porra, Kakashi, eu estava dormindo com minha cadela, cara!

- Eu arrumo um pacotinho de ração Whiskas para você depois como recompensa – prometeu, com a mão na nuca.

- Whiskas é ração para gatos, animal. Sinceramente, espero que seja importante – o cãozinho disse, em tom de ordem, Hatake ignorou a insolência.

- E é. Tenho uma missão para vocês – avisou, olhando para cada um dos cães sonolentos à sua frente –, preciso que encontrem a aliança de Sasuke, meu ex-aluno.

- O moleque Uchiha? Da última vez que nos encontramos quase me matou por ter pisado no meu cocô. Por que eu deveria ajudá-lo?

- Ele estava batendo o terreno da missão³, e você foi fazer logo lá. Sasuke já é esquentado sem ajuda de ninguém.

- E eu com isso? Não sei como a moleca rosa o aguenta... - comentou, indolente.

- Neste caso é o contrário, será ele a ter que aguentá-la e se não encontrarmos o anel logo.

- Hm... Posso _até_ colocar empenho nisso, mas... quero um exemplar do _Kama Sutra for Dogs _em troca.

– _Onde eu vou arrumar isso?! Icha Icha Ecchi é fichinha perto dessa coisa – _ponderou, mas não poderia voltar atrás agora que havia prometido ajuda ao Sasuke. _Porque aquele que abandona seus amigos é pior do que lixo e blá, blá, blá..._

- Feito, Pakkun. Devo ser reportado a qualquer sinal da aliança – asseverou, e os cães sumiram deixando apenas uma fumaça no ar. Kakashi sorriu sob a máscara, com um bando de cães rastreadores fazendo seu trabalho, não precisaria ir também. Saltou até um telhado e se sentou bem perto do poste de luz, abriu seu livro no conto _Anbuzinha Vermelha e_ _A Grande Espada do Coelhinho da Névoa. _Era um dos seus favoritos.

* * *

_No Oeste... _

Havia vários clones de Naruto espalhados pela Zona Oeste da vila fazia um bom tempo. _Há essas horas o filho da puta do Sasuke está em casa dormindo depois de ter feito o que bem queria com a Sakura-chan, _o Uzumaki original pensou, com ressentimento, este ostentava orgulhosamente o manto de Minato em uma rua simples, passou a usá-lo assim que a velha Tsunade (agora para sempre numa cadeira de rodas, devido os ferimentos da guerra) decidiu instruí-lo para o cargo de Hokage. O loiro percebeu tarde demais que o trabalho era mais técnico do que prático. Sempre achou que ser hokage seria viver uma nova aventura a cada dia. Mas não, assim que subisse para o posto, teria apenas que organizar ranks das missões – orando para aparecer uma de seu nível –, ler relatórios de encargos, eleger capitães para a Anbu, organizar uma prova chunnin, nada mais. Um tédio.

- **E está reclamando do quê? Você sempre gritou para Deus e o mundo que queria esse posto, agora aceite de boa fé, garoto – **o Uzumaki ouviu a voz vulcânica de Kurama em seu interior, mesmo que já convivesse com a Nove Caudas havia um tempo, de vez em quando se surpreendia com ela.

- _Mas eu..._

_- _**Mas nada, vai procurar a merda da aliança; ou esqueceu a história dos dez rabos? Espero que não, pois **_**nove**_** são meus! Já que o Uchiha é seu grande amor, coloque mais emprenho nisso.**

**- **_Sai fora, Kurama! Eu tenho a Hinata agora – _retrucou, corando, de seu interior. Frente a frente com a enorme raposa.

_- _**Ah, sei bem, vi com seus próprios olhos noite passada. E, da próxima vez que você tentar copular com a garota comigo aqui dentro, eu te possuo e destruo essa vila, Naruto. **

**- **_Não tem como eu te tirar para fazer as coisas! Eu vou fazer o quê? Ser virgem para sempre? – O_ntem seria a primeira vez que tentou algo de verdade com a Hinata, mas Kurama apareceu com seu mau humor e tudo murchou. Inclusive a _pequena_ parte mais animada do futuro hokage naquela noite.

_- _**De preferência, sim – **Naruto já iria protestar, quando percebeu um brilho diferente no olhar de Kurama – **Hey, Naruto, parece que um dos seus **_**bunshin**_** encontrou alguma coisa.**

**- **_Senti o mesmo._

Rapidamente o Uzumaki seguiu até o bunshin em questão, desfazendo os outros. Sua cópia segurava um objeto brilhante e redondo nas mãos, um sorriso enorme estava estampado em seu rosto. Naruto murmurou um "bom trabalho", pegou o objeto e fez com que o jutsu fosse completamente desfeito. No segundo seguinte, foi para leste, sul e norte para avisar aos outros seu interessante achado. Levaria pelo menos _uma hora_ até encontrar todos. Depois, correria para o distrito Uchiha. _Ah, Sasuke, se prepare para tirar todo seu dinheiro dos fundos Uchiha, porque vou almoçar, jantar e lanchar rámen todo dia!_

**- O garoto Uchiha não vai gostar nada disso.**

**- **_Eu sei, Kurama, eu sei – _deu um risinho glorioso.

* * *

•••

O Uchiha espirrou, _merda, tem alguém falando de mim há essa hora?! Tsc!(*) _O shinobi deixou as mãos nos bolsos, encarando o chão do quarto enquanto Sakura não vinha. Achou que estava se saindo bem, Sakura não desconfiava nem um pouco do motivo de suas atitudes estranhas, e a partir de agora pretendia agir como sempre para não levantar suspeitas. Por isso, apagou as luzes do quarto e tirou as luvas. Sua ideia era que Sakura não desse falta da aliança pela visão. Já pelo tato, bem... Pretendia não dar tempo para que ela pensasse nisso.

Tirou a camisa e se espreguiçou; alguns ossos estalaram. Abriu a janela um pouco, para se distrair, e o ar frio da noite invadiu o quarto. _Será que aqueles idiotas já a encontraram? _Tinha esperança para que estivesse certo e logo um deles bateria em sua porta e traria sua preciosa aliança de volta para seu dedo – local de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Tão absorto em suas expectativas, que notou Sakura se aproximar apenas quando ela estava na metade do quarto.

Ficou de costas para a janela, permitiu que a Uchiha o alcançasse e quando ela ficou perto o suficiente, puxou-a pouco delicado. Beijou-a imediatamente, sem dar espaços para protestos ou falas, já que a conhece muito bem, sabia que ela iria tagarelar. E, com pressa, levou-a para a cama, subjulgando-a com seu próprio corpo shinobi. Buscando uma maneira de lhe tirar a blusa e a saia com as mãos com facilidade. _Cuidado onde coloca a mão esquerda._

- S-sasuke – Sakura conseguiu gaguejar quando ele abandonou seus lábios e foi para sua orelha direita – vo-você estava tão estranho...

- Hmm...? O quê? – disse, agora com a voz abafada pela pele do pescoço dela.

- Você. Está. Estranho – falou pausadamente, e o sentiu parar com brusquidão. _Será que ela percebeu? _Decidiu que demonstrar seu temor não seria apropriado.

- No que me toca, sempre fui assim – disse, erguendo-se sobre ela com ajuda das mãos apoiadas no colchão, olhou-a no rosto e viu preocupação e contrariedade na penumbra confortável do quarto.

- Ahá! Você fez isso de novo! Por que você sempre foge?

- Fugir? Não estou fugindo. Estou bem, _bem_ perto, aliás.

- Está, sim, sempre faz isso quando lhe pergunto algo. Fica defensivo. É uma maneira de fuga.

_- Merda!_

- Eu nem percebo, Sakura – rebateu, com uma voz destemida. – Esqueça isso.

- Sério que não está acontecendo nada? – ela lhe puxou para perto.

- Sim.

- Se estivesse você me contaria?

- Sim – _Não, não! Mil vezes não!_

- Se eu descobrir que está mentindo, eu juro que será um dia que nunca esquecerá, não poderá escapar – ela sussurrou, agarrando-se ao seu marido, beijando-o antes que dissesse algo, _que_ _ele fique com a ameaça flutuando apenas em seu pensamento_, _vamos ver se dorme com isso_.

_- _Eu não quero escapar_ – _falou contra a boca dela_, _foi a última coisa coerente que lembra ter dito antes de ir para cima dela e enchê-la de beijos, mordidas e de si próprio. Não era capaz de fugir dela, afinal.

•••

Umas boas dezenas de minutos depois, Sasuke dormia, todo mundo _normal_ dormia, aliás. E dessa vez não sonhou com as cabras, com os repolhos ou aliança, tinha a mente vazia e o corpo satisfeito. Sakura estava ao seu lado, bem agarrada a ele. Foi quando o Uchiha se sobressaltou com o que pareceu ser um barulho, mas não chegou abrir os olhos, voltou a dormir rapidamente. Mas depois se sobressaltou de novo e acordou, algum som como batidas vinham da frente da casa.

Para a audição ninja de Sasuke Uchiha, aquilo se tratava de, na realidade, verdadeiros estrondos tempestuosos no meio da madrugada. Ele levantou da cama xingando, enrolando-se com o lençol na cintura desnuda e indo atender o futuro defunto que atrapalhava seu sono. Já se imaginava causando uma morte rápida. Gostaria de voltar para a cama rápido (e uma morte cheia de frus frus, sharingan e jutsus bem legais só o atrasaria).

- Sasuke, Sasuke, abre logo a porta! – mas quando ouviu a voz de Naruto, suavizou os pensamentos carniceiros.

- O que é que foi? São duas horas da manhã! - disse quando abriu a porta, encontrando Naruto bem perto, depois Sai, Kakashi e Suigetsu mais atrás.

- Você não vai acreditar! Eu encontrei sua aliança!

**T**suzuku...

* * *

**Glossário:  
**

**¹ - **_Placebo_: Isso nem é um xingamento, mas o Suigetsu não sabe disso.

²- _Icha Icha Ecchi:_ Livro existente apenas nessa fanfic, uma pena. :B

³ - _Bater terreno: _O objetivo no ninja que faz isso é vasculhar o terreno em busca de armadilhas ou forças inimigas que possam estar logo à frente, e reportar aos companheiros que vem mais atrás.

4 - _Explicação para o espirro:_ Bom, eu não sei se vocês lembram, mas sempre que o Kishimoto fazia um personagem falar de outro e esse personagem aparecia na cena seguinte, este espirrava. Então, aí está para não perder a tradição.

* * *

Notas:

• Não terá hentai nessa fanfic, pervertidos e pervertidas de plantão! (:

• O Sasuke "brincando" com a Sakura e os shinobis procurando pela aliança acontece quase simultaneamente, está bem? Por exemplo, Sakura estava dando de mamar ao Itachi, enquanto o Hatake discutia com Pakkun, tudo isso num período de quatro a cinco horas (Eles procurando, ela contando uma história; eles procurando, ela trocando fraldas; eles procurando, ela fazendo o menino dormir; eles procurando, ela e o Sasuke fazendo séquiçu).

• Agora, o que acharam deste capítulo? Naruto achou a rosquinha de ouro! Mas será que os problemas do Sasuke vão acabar? Hoho. Se eu não tiver nenhuma ideia nova, o próximo capítulo é o último.

Hug!


	5. O Plano B

**Notas iniciais: **Gente, a tia Nora do Nyah! recomendou a fanfic, ela é uma fofa invisível, mesmo, mesmo.

* * *

**Capítulo 05: O Plano B!**

Legenda:

_Itálico_: Pensamento ou recapitulação do capítulo anterior (dã);

**Negrito**: Ênfase ou destaque;

"Aspas": Volta ao passado, lembranças.

Sem HTML: Narrações, falas normais.

* * *

**No Capítulo anterior...**

"– _O que é que foi? São duas horas da manhã! - disse quando abriu a porta, encontrando Naruto bem perto, depois Sai, Kakashi e Suigetsu mais atrás._

– _Você não vai acreditar! Eu encontrei sua aliança!_**"**

* * *

•••

_Capítulo Cinco: O Plano B!_

Sasuke olhou para o amigo completamente incrédulo. Até cético. Queria muito que a aliança fosse encontrada, mas não tinha apostado todas suas fichas no Uzumaki, _principalmente_ nele. É sabido por todo País do Fogo que Naruto não é um dos shinobis mais inteligentes, mas então Sasuke se lembrou do prêmio que o loiro teria por isso, afinal, somente rámen grátis poderia despertar a inteligência quase ausente do jinchuuruki.

- Bem, me dê minha aliança, e rápido... - Estendeu a mão para o amigo. – E não façam mais barulho.

- Nós quase não fizemos barulho, Sasuke-san... – Sai disse, com um sorriso levemente decepcionado, queria tanto aprimorar aquele jutsu...

- É, você que ouve demais – Suigetsu sussurrou, e só então que Sasuke percebeu que eles falavam aos cochichos. O problema é que o Uchiha tem uma audição muito boa, devido o treinamento especial ninja que recebeu de Orochimaru, na época pareceu boa coisa, mas com o passar dos anos passou a ser um estorvo, já que, quando tentava dormir, qualquer barulho, por menor que fosse, era captado por seus tímpanos, chegando até ele como um estardalhaço infernal.

_- Sorte da Sakura que ouve como gente normal, dorme como gente normal e tem noites normais. Pena, realmente pena, que a própria não seja tão normal assim._

- Não interessa, tsc... Dobe, a aliança. – Abriu e fechou os dedos três vezes, apressadamente, para que o Uzumaki fosse mais rápido. Usando a outra mão para não deixar o lençol cair.

- Não se esqueça da promessa, 'dattebayo! – advertiu, pousando o objeto redondo no centro da palma do Uchiha.

Aquela rosquinha dourada era, de fato, um anel. O Uchiha, porém, não tinha tanta certeza de que _aquela _fosse a _sua_ rosquinha, havia uma _coisa_ errada, e seu instinto-ninja desconfiado ficava piscando no fundo da mente com um vagalume, o ex-vingador, é claro, apagou luz com um pé imaginário.

Voltou sua atenção para o anel...

Logo assim que sentiu o peso e o frio do metal contra a pele da mão, Sasuke o aproximou do rosto para inspecioná-lo, a luz da madrugada é muito tênue, então precisou se esforçar, limpou algumas impurezas visíveis, devido à exposição ao sol e sabe-se lá mais o que. Procurou a bendita frase no interior, apenas para confirmar. _Vamos lá, apareça. _Girou a aliança. Nada.

- _Não. Tem. Frase. Porra. Fodeu._

- E então? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Não é minha aliança.

- Tem certeza, Teme? Ou só não quer pagar meu rámen? – Naruto disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Realmente não é minha aliança.

- Ah, para, cara! Procuramos por horas, admita que é.

- _U__suratonkachi_, é só um anel qualquer. Isso nem é de ouro de verdade. E... Ah! Olha só, nem cabe no meu dedo, provavelmente foi uma criança que perdeu

- Isso significa que... – Suigetsu começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido.

- Que vamos continuar procurando até encontrarmos – fora Kakashi quem ergueu a voz meio tom.

- Esqueçam, vai levar muito tempo- Sasuke disse, resignado. Por um momento, um momento pequeno, achou que seus problemas haviam terminado. _Cacete, Naruto, por que não faz nada direito?_

- Acontece nas melhores famílias – eles disseram.

- Hm.

- Tudo bem, cara, logo você encontra – eles disseram.

- Hm. – Mas enquanto diziam isso, nada de aliança. – Eu irei numa joalheria depois do amanhecer e mandarei forjarem uma.

- Isso não vai demorar muito, mas muito mesmo? – Suigetsu perguntou.

- E eu tenho outra escolha?

- Bem, não. Ou poderia contar para a Sakura.

- Nem pensar – o Uchiha disse.

- Teme, sempre tão orgulhoso! Isso ainda vai ferrar sua vida. Tome, 'pra te ajudar – O Uzumaki entregou um papel dobrado ao amigo. – Leia quando perceber que não tem saída.

- É algo idiota?

- Não.

- É algo que _eu_ vá achar idiota?

- Provavelmente, mas vai te ajudar mesmo assim.

* * *

Os shinobis, então, anuíram em condescendência ao Uchiha e saíram um a um, lamentando não terem encontrado a aliança verdadeira e conseguido suas recompensas. Sabiam que algo assim não aconteceria duas vezes. Era uma chance de ouro, no sentido mais literal da palavra. Sasuke, por sua vez, retornou a casa. Já ia subindo tranquilamente as escadas, quando encontrou uma Sakura descabelada e coçando os olhos descendo-as.

- Hã... Sasuke? O que você faz aqui?

- Um Anbu veio deixar uma mensagem – mentiu tão facilmente como respirava. _ A necessidade desesperada tornou isso um hábito comum, não é?_

- E você foi recebê-lo _assim?_ – indicou o lençol cobrindo a cintura, com um sorriso torto.

- O que tem? E você, não deveria estar dormindo? – mudou de assunto rápido.

- Só vim beber água.

- Hm.

- "Hm" o quê?

- "Hm" de _percebi_.

- Então por que não falou "percebi"?

- Porque... Esqueça - Inclinou-se e beijou-a rapidamente só para não causar tensão na conversa. - Vou 'pra cama.

Sakura mordeu o lábio e meio que sorriu, depois se dirigiu para a cozinha, enquanto um Sasuke muito preocupado se enfiava dentro dos cobertores e fingia que dormia, afinal de contas... Quanto deveria desembolsar das suas economias _shinobis_? Os fundos Uchihas já não eram tão abastados quanto se pensava e ele... Coitado, recebia um pagamento mixuruco ao retornar das missões, os quais ainda recebiam descontos pelas armas perdidas, tratamentos médicos recebidos e destruição de algum patrimônio público.

Ultimamente, sua maré de azar poderia ser quase calculada por uma progressão geométrica infinita. E por ir fazendo cálculos mentais ia caindo no sono, despertou apenas levemente quando Sakura se aproximou com todo cuidado da cama, puxou o lençol e se enroscou no marido como de costume. O Uchiha, então, conseguiu um sono parcialmente tranquilo, com sonhos conturbados, mas que no dia seguinte ele sequer se lembraria.

* * *

•••

Oito horas. Quando Sasuke abriu os olhos, se espreguiçou e bocejou em alto e bom som, e apenas depois da pequena rotina foi que notou que sua esposa já não se encontrava na cama, – _Itachi –_ seu cérebro lhe lembrou de imediato dos cuidados que o menino deveria receber nas primeiras horas da manhã. Como qualquer homem normal, o Uchiha humanamente se dirigiu ao banheiro, ergueu a tampa do vaso e fez uma expressão relaxada quando esvaziou a bexiga.

Assim, depois dessa informação inútil para você, aqui vai uma que realmente vale a pena: Sasuke tomou uma ducha fria que deixou sua mente totalmente desperta, ele já trabalhava em seu plano de passar nas joalherias da aldeia; de acordo com suas ideias, a nova aliança não demoraria mais de 15 dias para ficar pronta. Pelo menos era com isso que contava. Só não sabia ainda como explicar para a Uchiha o desfalque na conta bancária... - _Eu arrumo uma desculpa na hora._

Ou ainda como distraí-la por todo esse longo tempo para que não visse o objeto em falta. - _Dou meu jeito._

Ou a explicação que daria caso ela descobrisse tudo. - _Eu... Eu vou..._

_Ah, Sasuke, você está tão, tão, tão fodido._

Vestiu uma calça de abrigo assim que escovou os dentes, depois uma blusa de magas longas preta, enfaixou as mãos e os braços até o cotovelo com tiras de linho branco e desceu as escadas, encontrando Sakura picando uma maçã em cubinhos bem pequenos para o filho. Sakura lhe deu bom dia, o garoto sorriu, e teve os cabelos bagunçados pelo pai e para a esposa, Sasuke respondeu com um muxoxo preguiçoso; sentou-se ao lado de Itachi. A Uchiha lhe entregou a vasilha com a fruta já totalmente picada, fazendo um sinal para o moreno dar ao filho.

- Itachi, boca... Abre – O menino obedeceu, e lá foi o Uchiha (pior pai do mundo, por sinal), enfiando o alimento adocicado na boca pequena do seu herdeiro estoicamente.

- Não é assim, Sasuke! Meu Deus, você está alimentando seu filho, não um cachorro, brinque com o garoto! "Diga aaaaah", é assim que se faz – Sakura diz com as mãos na cintura, recebendo apenas uma sobrancelha erguida do marido.

...Que logo se converteu para uma expressão interrogativa ao notar sua roupa.

- Por que está vestida assim?

- Ah, isso? – olhou para as roupas brancas – Tenho que ir para o hospital. Então você vai ficar com o Itachi hoje, já que está sem nada de útil 'pra fazer. Alimente-o de três em três horas, deixei algumas mamadeiras prontas, mas faça uma papinha ou um mingau _comestível _'pra ele na hora do almoço.

- Hm – deu de ombros, vibrando por dentro do jeito mais hétero que um homem (um homem Uchiha) pode vibrar, óbvio. Não acreditava que enfim uma ponta de sorte começou a surgir! Poderia ir às joalherias sem maiores impedimentos. Podia até colocar a culpa no Itachi caso tudo dar errado e_... Meu Deus! Não!,_ é_, _seria crueldade demais com a própria cria.

- Voltarei pelo meio da tarde. Cuide bem do seu pai, Itachi – beijou o menino na testa e, em Sasuke, nos lábios, então saiu.

O Uchiha se virou para o menininho com um sorriso cúmplice (se você quer saber, não é esteticamente diferente dos outros sorrisos – sim, não passa de um repuxado no canto dos lábios. A Biologia já provou que se usam mais músculos para fazer uma careta do que para dar um sorriso, mas sabemos muito bem que o Uchiha é a completa exceção ao caso, uma vez que _fazer_ _careta_ é seu modo usual de estar neutro).

Itachi, sem entender muita coisa, olhou para a tigela com maçã e para as mãos do pai, sentia fome. O Uchiha percebeu.

- Certo... Diga um grande "A".

•••

* * *

Quando Sasuke saiu na rua com o filho nos braços, foi motivo de atração de diversos olhares, principalmente das mulheres que ainda nutriam um certo amor platônico pelo ex-vingador. E, claro, o garotinho também já tinha sua cota de fãs, mas brincando com o dinossauro mal notava os olhares que atraía, claro que eram apenas de senhoras que o achavam a fofura reencarnada, um fato inegável. Mas, bem, não é como se pai e filho nunca tivessem sido visto juntos... Mas veja, Sasuke é um homem reservado – e um pouquinho preguiçoso até –, logo cenas como essas eram uma raridade.

Depois de uma mulher ter lhes parado no meio do caminho e apertado as bochechas de Itachi – com total desaprovação do menino, que só aceitava os carinhos da mãe (tal pai, tal filho) -, Sasuke enfim pôde entrar na primeira joalheria, com toda cautela possível, claro, não queria ninguém fofocando sobre ele. Mas ainda assim os olhares continuavam a segui-lo e as bocas continuaram cochichando. As fofocas eram inevitáveis.

- Provavelmente vai comprar uma joia para a Uchiha-sensei.¹ Por que eu namoro um pobre?! – uma jovem exclamou, ao passo que um rapaz ao seu lado abaixou a cabeça como se tivesse sido derrotado por um ninja de academia.

_- Tsc... Até parece que eu gastaria dinheiro com algo tão ridículo. – _Mas você não está indo comprar uma aliança, esperto?

_- _Ela é uma sortuda... Serão diamantes? Ou safiras? – outra falou bem baixinho consigo mesma; o moreno, óbvio, ouviu claramente.

_- Bem, talvez eu devesse comprar algo simples para não levantar suspeitas... Só para não ter que responder a um interrogatório da minha bijuu rosa doméstica._

Admita, um pronome possessivo e uma referência à Sakura numa mesma frase (dita por Sasuke daquele jeito 'romântico' que só ele tem) é algo muito, _muito_ sexy.

Ignorando tudo – até seus pensamentos preventivos e antiesposa furiosa–, Sasuke então se dirigiu ao balcão, um senhor com óculos de leitura lhe atendeu amistosamente, sorrindo para Itachi enquanto perguntava o que a figura ilustre de um ninja desejava. O Uchiha detalhou como gostaria que a aliança fosse forjada, com todas as minudências da confecção, que pagaria não importasse o preço e que, se o homem o fizesse em tempo recorde, receberia uma bonificação – _você está mesmo prometendo isso sabendo que não vai sobrar um centavo das suas economias de novo-pobre? _Não é como se ele nunca tivesse precisado apertar os cintos antes, é claro.

Depois de pensar uns segundos, o senhor, que se chamava Kusagano – mesmo nome da joalheria –, retirou os óculos e olhou expressivamente para o Uchiha, não era preciso sequer emitir som para dar a resposta à proposta de Sasuke, de alguma forma ele já sabia o que o senhor diria. Ainda assim, o Kusagano falou:

- Entenda, meu jovem, que a complexidade dessa joia é sem tamanho, se fosse apenas uma aliança normal, eu a faria agora e em uma semana lhe entregaria. Mas essa frase imensa... E ainda ter que reproduzir os arranhões com total perfeição... Não, é impossível.

- Não conhece ninguém que faria o serviço?

- Talvez o joalheiro que fez a aliança original?

- É, talvez...

Saiu sem agradecer, sabia que antes de chegar à Joalheria Ringo² ainda teria mais uma menos conhecida no caminho, totalizando, assim, três em toda Konoha. Iria tentá-la também, mas quando entrou no estabelecimento, uma garota mais nova deu quase a mesma resposta do Sr. Kusagano, ironizando ainda que nem um jutsu ou mágica poderia fazer o que lhe era pedido. O Uchiha ainda tentou argumentar, até jogou um pouco de charme. Não deu certo. Primeiro porque a garota era lésbica, segundo porque o feito de reproduzir uma aliança completamente lascada como a dele era, de fato, impossível.

- Mas que cace... – Olhou para Itachi e refreou a boca_ –_ Me dê esse colar aqui, então. Não, o da direita, isso, com o pingente de folha - _vamos fingir que ele escolheu a peça com total descaso e que a pedra do pingente não tem de jeito nenhum o mesmíssimo tom dos olhos de Sakura, não queremos um Uchiha sem graça, óbvio. _

- Para presente, moço?

- Que seja – grunhiu, seu filho parcialmente distraído olhando as vitrines ou brincando com o pequeno dinossauro não percebia a frustração do pai.

- Aqui está – a garota, Ling Ya, que Sasuke descobriu ser de outra vila pelo sotaque e nome no crachá, entregou o pacotinho. O Uchiha entregou-o a Itachi, que segurou com cuidado com uma das mãos. – São dois mil _ry__ō³_, moço.

Uma facada discreta na carteira de Sasuke, mesmo que seu rosto não tivesse alterado a expressão inabalavelmente severa. Com contragosto, o Uchiha pagou o valor exigido e se encaminhou para a terceira e última joalheria. Já estava bem próximo quando Itachi começou a se remexer desconfortável nos seus braços, Sasuke olhou para o filho e percebeu o rosto vermelho e depois...

... Um inconfundível cheiro lhe veio às narinas.

_- Ah, não..._

- Papa...

- Não me diga que...

- ... Totô.

_- Oh, merda, merda, merda!_

Ah, sim... É uma merda. Bem literal.

_**O**__wari__!_

* * *

**Glossário:**

_¹ - Uchiha-sensei_ – o sufixo existe aí porque, na língua japonesa, sensei também é pronome de tratamento para médicos, que é o caso da Sakura.

² - _Joalheria Ringo_ – Ringo significa maçã, e a joalheria se chama assim porque foi a primeira palavra que pensei.

³ - _Ry__ō_ – é a moeda usada no mundo Naruto, ela é uma moeda antiga japonesa, que foi utilizada antes da Era Meiji. Bem_, _os_ 2 mil_ _Ry__ō _correspondem a _20 mil Ienes_, que por sua vez, correspondem a _469 reais._

* * *

**Notas finais:**

O próximo capítulo é o último. Juro. É que eu escrevi e ficou enorme, então achei por bem dividir tudo e tal. Agradecimentos especiais à Nineawn por sua crítica megaconstrutiva e muito preciosa para a história. Eu estou achando, tia, que aquele "tcham" mais claro de um momento SasuSaku só vai acontecer no último capítulo mesmo, por enquanto continua bem sutil.

Comentários?


	6. Aliança Nossa de Cada Dia

**Capítulo 06: Aliança nossa de cada dia!**

* * *

**Notas Iniciais:**

Bom, gente, esse é o último capítulo. O da despedida... É uma pena. Ah, e dedico à tia Nineawn lá do que fez uma crítica superconstrutiva para a fanfic. Adorei mesmo.

Enfim, boa leitura.

* * *

Legenda:

_Itálico_: Pensamento ou recapitulação do capítulo anterior (dã);

**Negrito**: Ênfase ou destaque;

"Aspas": Volta ao passado, lembranças.

Sem HTML: Narrações, falas normais.

* * *

**No Capítulo anterior...**

"_- Oh, merda, merda, merda!_

_Ah, sim... É uma merda. Bem literal."_

* * *

•••

_Capítulo Final: Aliança Nossa de Cada dia!_

•••

Algumas pessoas lutam contra monstros terríveis, outros contra bandidos sagazes ou ainda aqueles que batalham pela justiça e a honra... Mas Uchiha Sasuke era diferente. Ah, sim... porque sua luta era com ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que com ele mesmo – algo mais estúpido do que qualquer pessoa poderia supor:

_É claro que você deveria ter imaginado que isso iria acontecer, sua anta, crianças são bombas ambulantes dos restos não aproveitáveis dos alimentos. '_Hm_'. Minha nossa, Sasuke, e você ainda é considerado um gênio. '_Cale a boca'. _Se eu fosse você, o que de fato sou, deixaria seu ''eu'' oprimido falar sem repressões. '_Não quero ouvir as porcarias que meu subconsciente dirá. Vai me dar uma aliança nova? Trocar a fralda do meu filho? Não? Então cale sua boca subconsciente'.

_Sabe, meu caro... Às vezes eu não te suporto. _

'É recíproco_'._

* * *

E com sua mixórdia de pensamentos... _Uau_. _Mixórdia?_ É o mesmo que bagunça, sinônimos. Sim, com os pensamentos em plena confusão, Sasuke foi para casa, imaginando que ainda teria tempo para retornar à joalheria mais tarde. Quando enfim chegou ao lar, pôde verificar a situação do seu pequeno. Bem, para poupar descrições: estava pior do que o cheiro, mas não pior que a imaginação, digamos fértil, do Uchiha. Trocadas as fraldas do melhor jeito que um ninja que só foi saber o que era uma criança depois de fazê-la, os dois homens da casa foram até a cozinha comer alguma coisa.

Para Itachi, uma mamadeira. Para Sasuke, dois tomates. O – _caríssimo – _colar comprado foi posto em cima da mesa da cozinha, enquanto ambos desfrutavam de seus respectivos lanches na sala. Um pouco do sumo da fruta escorreu pelo queixo de Sasuke, que rapidamente limpou e ao mesmo tempo supervisionava o filho. De vez em quando gostava de imaginar quando o garotinho iria despertar seu sharingan. Com certeza, seria um dia épico: O herdeiro do último Uchiha finalmente libera seu _Kekkei Genkai _e, juntamente, uma das técnicas oculares mais poderosas do mundo shinobi, mais temida até mesmo que o respeitável _byakugan_.

_- Porque quando eu faço uma coisa, faço __muito__ bem feito._

Exceto quando se trata de encontrar sua rosquinha de ouro, não é, campeão?

_- Morra._

* * *

•••

Já eram dez e meia da manhã quando Sasuke aprontou Itachi para irem até a Joalheria Ringo. O menino ostentava orgulhosamente o símbolo Uchiha nas costas da camisa branca. Ele andava ao lado de Sasuke, segurando sua mão, seus passinhos ainda eram incertos e lentos; o Uchiha, no entanto, andava ao seu lado pacientemente, e – acredite se quiser – Sasuke estava todo bobo como todo santo pai fica (_daquele_ jeito que sua personalidade permite, é claro, não vamos exagerar) ao lado do filhinho; coisa de pai, não dá para entender.

Foram uns bons quarenta minutos de caminhada, com os dez finais com Itachi sendo carregado por Sasuke, e finalmente seus passos lhes levaram até a bendita joalheria. Chegando lá, Sasuke recitou em ordem alfabética todos os xingamentos que tinha conhecimento (mentalmente, já que tinha uma esponja humana nos braços). E depois repetiu tudo, só que de trás para frente. Na porta do estabelecimento havia uma opressora placa, com dizeres escritos à mão, que avisava: HORÁRIO DE ALMOÇO: VOLTE EM DUAS HORAS.

Você não poderia imaginar o nível de frustração de um dos homens mais temíveis da vila naquele momento, poderia? Se você fosse um simples civil, notaria a aura assassina? As flores murchando e o ambiente se tornar cada vez mais sombrio? Sabia que até as árvores faziam assovios macabros logo atrás?

_Mas como você é burro! Veja só a hora! Por que não calculou o tempo? _Ah, mas horários de almoço são geralmente de meio dia às uma da tarde, e não duram **duas** malditas horas! _E sequer pensou que nem todo mundo é assim, não é mesmo? _E por que diabos justamente o lugar que Sasuke mais precisava tinha que adotar um sistema diferente? _Porque nosso caro Uchiha não tem um pingo do que os mortais chamam de sorte__ou talvez porque isso faça com que a coisa toda valha a pena, dará uma boa história, cheia de entraves, altos e baixos... Emoção. _

O fato é que Sasuke decidiu que ficar esperando era o jeito mais rápido, melhor que ir para casa, já que daria o mesmo tempo indo e voltando e o de espera, praticamente. Com a companhia de Itachi, foi até um parquinho que não ficava mais do que cinco metros longe da loja e deixou-o brincar na caixa de areia, sob sua supervisão severa.

Depois de dizer para o menino não comer terra pela terceira vez, Sasuke sentiu fome e imaginou que o filho logo, logo também daria sinais - ou as tentativas de comer areia já até fosse um bem explícito. Optou por ir até uma nada saudável barraquinha de rámen – e que Sakura nunca descubra/desconfie/suponha que algum momento da pequena vida de seu herdeiro foi dedicado às comidas altamente calóricas de um "_Ichirakuzinho de esquina"_ (o que não quer dizer que a própria não coma lá com frequência, ela só não achava um lugar muito apropriado para uma criança em pleno desenvolvimento) –; por fim, Sasuke pediu apenas uma tigela bem caprichada, dividindo-a com Itachi.

Levou um pouco de macarrão entre os hashis para o pequeno Uchiha, assoprando e amparando com a mão para que não caísse nada nas roupinhas deste.

- Faça aquela coisa do "A" e mastigue bem.

* * *

•••

Um bom tempo depois, eles terminaram. Sasuke se dirigia novamente para a joalheria, já estava perto do parque, pouco lhe separava da sua salvação conjugal. Desta vez nada, absolutamente _nada_ poderia lhe impedir, uma guerra poderia acontecer, Itachi poderia sujar as fraldas novamente, podiam colocar um selo amaldiçoado nele de novo e, ainda assim, ainda assim... Ele iria encomendar a maldita aliança. Pois quando um Uchiha decidia fazer algo, coisa alguma poderia desviar suas intenções. Exceto, talvez, uma ninja extremamente forte que vinha na direção oposta. Uma ninja forte e médica. Uma ninja de _cabelo rosa_. Oh, droga.

- _Sakura_. _Por que isso não me surpreende?_

Claro que ela avistou os homens de sua vida como duas perfeitas pamonhas no meio da ruela da vila; e não foi surpresa nenhuma quando Sakura abriu aquele sorriso todo caloroso e veio na direção deles. _Aja naturalmente. Você não veio comprar nenhuma aliança, menos ainda comeu rámen com seu filho. _Quando ela se aproximou, beijou o topo da testa de Itachi ao mesmo tempo em que o menino escapulia dos braços do pai para os dela. Sasuke, por sua vez, foi cumprimentado com um selar de lábios bem _descente_, até.

- Sakura... as pessoas estão olhando. – Ah-ah! Aquele tom rosadinho nas bochechas de Uchiha Sasuke seria um rubor?

_- De jeito nenhum!_

- Não seja tão tímido.

- Tsc – estalou a língua por simples falta de argumentação, ao passo que sussurrava para si com ironia: –, "tímido, _hunf_".

- O que vocês dois fazem aqui? – disse ela, cutucando Sasuke com os ombros, instigando-o a andar de volta para casa, afastando-o cada vez mais da joalheria e tudo que ela representava. _Eu ainda poderei ir lá amanhã... Não é? – _Sasuke?

- Hm... Só andando. Por que veio mais cedo?

- Poucos ninjas feridos. Parece que depois da guerra o mundo ficou melhor para se viver, as missões ficaram menos perigosas.

Ele anuiu com a cabeça, e olhou para a esposa de esguelha. A aliança dela brilhava como nova quando passavam pelos buracos ensolarados que as árvores da viela não cobriam. Os olhos dela pareciam cansados... E os músculos um pouco tensos. É bem provável que mesmo com o pequeno contingente de ninjas machucados, os ferimentos tenham sido graves e exigido diferentes doses de chakra. Sasuke desviou o olhar para a rua para manter a pose de indiferença que vestia como uma segunda pele - as observadoras de antes ficaram mais discretas, uma vez que sua senhora (conhecida por acessos de fúria indomável sempre que alguma iludida decidia ignorar o status-mor de seu endeusado marido) estava ao seu lado.

Quanto aos _possíveis_ observadores do sexo masculino... Simplesmente inexistiam, Sasuke havia dado seu _jeito meigo_ de garantir isso. Não que ele, no fundo, fosse menos possessivo que ela. _Nunca no Jutsu._ Era apenas mais discreto, digamos assim. _Embora exista quem ache o Amaterasu uma técnica bem chamativa e o Chidori um pouquinho barulhento._ Pura intriga da oposição, sem dúvida.

Afinal, quem no mundo diria que ele é – _de um jeito torto _– um marido zeloso e preocupado? Ninguém teorizaria tal possibilidade. E, por todos os deuses, que ser – humano ou não – poderia sequer cogitar que Uchiha Sasuke encontrava-se tão desesperado por sua aliança _apenas_ porque não gostaria de ver o rosto _decepcionado_ de Sakura? E que ninguém nunca ouça seus pensamentos, mas preferiria que ela realmente se tornasse uma leoa assassina cruel, quebradora de clavículas e gritasse com ele até perder a voz, do que fazer aquela expressão triste e conformada, que Sasuke sabia que ela teria no rosto quando declarasse: "perdi nossa aliança".

_Bléah_.

Seria o fim. Ele pode muito bem lidar com pessoas zangadas e caras emburradas, mas com isso? Não, nem pensar. Não conseguiria sequer mensurar como isso seria horrível para Sakura. Moveria mundos e fundos até conseguir sua rosquinha de ouro de volta. Por uma questão, até, de orgulho; porque, de fato, seria humilhante dizer à Uchiha que ele – o responsável, o certinho, o perfeito, um dos últimos de um clã temido – havia realizado tal _vergonhosa_ proeza. Talvez perdesse o respeito até de Itachi, que mais tarde poderia alegar: "_Mas, pai, como pode me dizer para ser organizado quando conseguiu perder a aliança que carregava todos os dias no dedo?"._

Ah, essa seria a gota d'água, a punhalada da misericórdia, o último grito dos desesperados. E Sasuke não permitiria que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto.

_- Não mesmo._

- O que está pensando aí, Sasuke-kun? – A voz preocupada de Sakura chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo-o perceber que não poderia viajar em pensamentos por agora, até mesmo o pequeno Itachi lhe encarava.

- Nada relevante. – Viu-a assentir e sorrir, por conhecê-lo bem, sabia que nada arrancaria de Sasuke até que ele decidisse por vontade própria lhe contar.

Suspirou cansada, beijado a testa de Itachi. O _shinobi_ notou e não resistiu: – Deixa. Eu levo o Itachi.

- Hm, obrigada. – Ela estreitou os olhos, entregando o menino. – Você fez alguma coisa errada? Sendo _gentil_ do nada... – Sakura se aproximou dele, fungando o nariz, como se pudesse sentir o cheiro do que quer que fosse. – Não é de hoje que estou reparando que você está esquisito, Sasuke-kun.

- Bem sua cara retribuir um ato _legal_ – replicou ele, apático – com desconfiança.

- Não é isso, é só que... Itachi, seu pai fez algo?

- Pa...pa... – intimidado, lhou para Sasuke com seus olhinhos negros pequenos e como se pudesse entender o "_eu sei que você ainda não fala muito bem, mas não entrega o ouro ao bandido" _o menino apenas atrelou-se ao pescoço de Sasuke e escondeu o rostinho no ombro, abraçando-o bem forte.

- Sério, aí tem! Olha só para o Itachi – ela riu bem alto. – O que aprontaram?

Foi então que Sasuke se lembrou de uma peça fundamental. _O colar, claro! A desculpa perfeita!_

- Assunto de homens, _mulher._ – Bem, ele não poderia simplesmente ir soltando tudo assim, tinha que trabalhar com uma área frágil da esposa: a curiosidade, assim quando ela descobrisse a surpresinha, ia ficar com aquele sorriso idiota no rosto e tudo pareceria ainda mais mágico.

Aliás, jamais imaginou que algo assim passaria por sua cabeça, mas Sasuke teve que admitir: Que bom que havia comprado o colar - _com total descaso e descompromisso, vale ressaltar a falácia _-, golpe de mestre_._

- Sei... Já almoçaram?

- Sim – Sasuke respondeu monotonamente.

- O que comeram?

- Comida _saudável_.

Conformada, Sakura uniu os seus dedos nos de Sasuke, agarrando bem sua mão livre, enquanto via que Itachi aos poucos adormecia ali mesmo no pescoço e ombros do pai; ela não poderia julgar a criança, afinal, estava em um lugar especialmente confortável no Uchiha, era capaz de afirmar isso com propriedade, claro, já que era perita no assunto _dormir-em-cima-do-Sasuke _há alguns anos. O moreno, aliás, nunca reclamou da experiência crescente que ela adquiria com o passar das semanas ao fazê-lo de travesseiro, cama, colchão, lençol... _Esmagando-o completamente às vezes._

* * *

•••

- Finalmente em casa! – Sakura anunciou com sua alegria típica, enquanto um Sasuke levemente mal humorado a seguia logo atrás, segurando um Itachi adormecido nos braços.

Foram logo tirando os sapados sujos de poeira e calçando as pantufas do hall. Sakura se dirigiu para a cozinha, sinalizando que estava com fome com as mãos, enquanto Sasuke levava Itachi até o quarto. Tirou o garoto com máxima calma dos braços, depositando-o lentamente no berço, cobrindo-o com a manta com suavidade. Sorriu levemente antes de se retirar para o próprio quarto.

Já estava retirando a camisa e jogando-a sobre a cama quando sua _digníssima_ esposa veio correndo e pulou em suas costas, agarrando-se a ele e beijado seu pescoço em vários lugares, claramente entusiasmada. Com o que Sasuke não sabia.

- Oe... Sakura!

- Eu amei!

_- Amou? Hã? De que merda ela está falando?_

- Sasuke-kun, é lindo.

- O que é lindo? – indagou, enquanto ela descia das suas costas e ficava frente a ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Ora, do seu presentinho, encontrei na mesa da cozinha. Assunto de homem? _Huh_. – _Oh! _Então o plano havia dado certo, a Uchiha havia amado o colar e parecia especialmente _agradecida_. – Mas por que não esperou até amanhã? – _Amanhã? O que tem amanhã? – _Não faça essa cara, não tem problema ter me dado adiantado... Ah! A Ino vai se ver comigo. Acredita que ela disse que você jamais se importaria em lembrar do nosso aniversário de casamento?

_Ops! Alerta vermelho com neon, fogos de artifício e luminárias incandescentes._

Ele não se lembrava. Mesmo. Coisas como datas passavam completamente despercebidas por ele.

- Claro que eu disse a ela que depois de ter se esquecido no ano passado, você não repetiria o erro neste – Sakura continuou seu monólogo, enrolando os dedos nos cabelos de Sasuke, ficando nas pontas dos pés. Ele a agarrou de volta na cintura sem perceber. – Estou _realmente _feliz por perceber que você dá valor ao nosso casamento.

Sasuke começou a se sentir incomodado. _Por Deus, dar valor? _Ele havia perdido a aliança deles, o símbolo mais concreto de todos os outros, o que o separava das mulheres interessadas, um selo que provava que sua solteirice havia chegado ao fim e que agora era de alguém e que esse alguém era dele. Sasuke se conhece o suficiente, aliás, para saber que se fosse Sakura quem tivesse perdido a aliança – e não ele – ficaria _fodidamente_ _puto_ com a vida. Pois, além das roupas dela com o símbolo Uchiha, _nadica de nada_ poderia provar que aquela mulher linda e poderosa era _dele_ quando estivesse em uma missão lá pelas aldeias das cucuias.

Fora que Itachi ainda é muito pequeno para mostrar aos poucos insanos atrevidos do planeta que sua mamãe tinha um papai bastante possessivo, vingador e sanguinário – os que provaram de seu _jeito_ _meigo_ que o digam. Isto é, _se_ saírem do coma algum dia.

- Você pode colocar em mim? – Sakura perguntou, erguendo o colar na frente dos olhos dele e ficando de costas depois. Sasuke abotoou o fio de prata com um suspiro distraído.

- Olha, Sakura... eu – Não acreditou que o faria, mas precisava confessar que, embora tenha se "lembrado" do aniversário (porque ele não seria trouxa o suficiente para negar tal coisa), havia perdido a aliança. Já que quando finalmente (e se) conseguisse ir à joalheria e encomendar uma nova poderia ser tarde demais.

- Não, espera! Tenho algo para você também – ela anunciou, remexendo nos bolsos e tirando de lá algo pequeno. – TCHA-NAN!

_Puta que pariu! Aquela coisinha redonda não era sua aliança?_

Sasuke fez uma expressão confusa. Mas como diabos...?

- Você nem deu falta, não é? Tirei de você quando estava dormindo, sabe, naquele dia em que voltou da missão; afinal de contas, sua aliança estava um lixo, Sasuke. Aproveitei e poli a minha também.

Ele notou, estavam brilhando como quando ainda estavam intocadas. _Idiota, idiota, idiota._

Ele se amaldiçoou também, como não havia pensado que estava com a Sakura? _Burro, burro, burro._

Pegou a aliança das mãos dela e encaixou no dedo, lutando para esconder sua frustração e raiva, tentando manter uma expressão serena e fingindo que aquilo era um objeto qualquer, que ele NÃO se martirizou por dias a fio, que _não_ se humilhou perante babacas como Suigetsu e Naruto, que de _modo algum_ se dignou a usar seu Kekkei Genkai precioso na grama de casa e que nunca, _nunca_ mesmo ficou imensamente preocupado em magoar a Sakura caso tudo desse em pizza.

Ah, sim, _ele estava pouco se fodendo._ Repetiu isso a si mesmo como um mantra. E pareceu dar certo para Sakura, que nada disse. Bem, talvez ela estivesse muito concentrada e feliz com o colar que _nada tinham a ver com a cor dos seus olhos_ para perceber a alteração de humor do marido.

Sasuke bufou, só podia ser _sacanagem_ mesmo. Tanto estresse para _na-da_?

Sua atenção, no entanto, de repente se voltou para a mulher que se aproximou novamente e lhe deu um beijinho no queixo. As sobrancelhas franzidas e os lábios apertados se suavizaram fácil, _fácil_.

- Sasuke... – ela o chamou, um tempo depois; levemente manhosa e fazendo círculos irregulares em seu peito nu com o dedo.

- O quê? – respondeu ele, um pouco azedo.

- Estou indo tomar banho...

- E daí?

- E daí que isso é um convite, idiota. – Sakura rolou os olhos.

- Idiota? Não sou um _Uzumaki, _tsc. – Cruzou os braços, já que comprobatoriamente _idiota_ definitivamente não combinava com ele.

Ah, não, não mesmo_. Aham. _

- Hunf, mas é um Uchiha: teimoso como uma mula.

- E agora você espera que eu aceite mesmo com esse insulto? – perguntou-a, esboçando aquele sorrisinho afetado de sempre. O humor melhorando com as imagens que seu cérebro (deveras criativo) fabricava para seu deleite pessoal.

- Sim – beijou-o.

Foi beijada.

- Hm... Chego lá em um minuto – respondeu ele, rendido e dessa vez sem hesitar, quando se soltaram.

Sakura sorriu deixando-o para trás. O Uchiha já ia segui-la quando sentiu algo estranho no bolso da calça, imediatamente retirou o que lhe incomodava. Era um pedaço de papel dobrado. Sasuke franziu o cenho, não se lembrava de na... _Ah, coisa do Dobe._ Deu de ombros, agora que tinha em segurança sua aliança – que ele cuidaria para que jamais saia de seu dedo novamente – não faria mal nenhum ver o que Naruto havia planejado para ajudá-lo. Tamanha correria do dia que sequer havia se lembrado do papelzinho, obedientemente guardado em seu bolso.

Então, leu. E fez uma careta.

- Usuratonkashi!_ – _grunhiu audivelmente ao terminar._ – Você merece a morte. E perder seus 10 malditos rabos, Naruto-baka. Isso que você chama de ajuda, seu imbecil? _

Sasuke pensava – _furioso_ – antes de entrar no banheiro e esquecer-se de tudo com Sakura, não sem jogar o papel inútil num canto. Este, ligeiramente amassado, escondia a letra ridícula de Naruto e suas palavras mais ridículas ainda. E, como ficou claro, Sasuke achou uma estupidez sem tamanho quando leu tamanha imbecilidade, que só podia ser fruto da mente diabólica do jinchuuriki:

**Oração no Jutsu**

_Hokage nosso que já morreu_

_Esculpido seja o vosso rosto_

_Venha a nós novos jutsus_

_Sejam feitas missões com sucesso_

_No país do fogo ou no da chuva._

_O Kekkei Genkai de cada dia nos daí hoje_

_Massacrai os nossos inimigos_

_E assim humilharemos os perdedores_

_E não nos deixei perder as alianças_

_Mas livrai-nos das esposas furiosas..._

_Rámen!_

**O**wari!

* * *

.

.

.

**Notas finais:**

Espero não ir para o inferno depois dessa oração, só digo isso.

E então, my precious, gostaram? Não gostaram? Imaginaram que estava com a Sakura ou já era óbvio? Enfim, espero que tenha sido uma experiência divertida para vocês, porque foi muito bom para mim escrever essa fanfic. Também pensei num outro fim, onde (anos depois) Itachi encontra a aliança de Sakura – porque ela retira e tal - e entrega a Sasuke e ele decide pregar uma peça nela, afinal, já conhecemos o gênio vingativo do Uchiha. Mas decidi terminar assim; contudo, deixo registrado aqui esse fim alternativo se o preferirem.

E até a próxima.


End file.
